Behind Blue Eyes
by Marionette008
Summary: Dean Winchester is starting college and he loves it so far. But he is soon faced with an obnoxious British roommate. They don't get along that well but all is not what it seems. The Brit has a secret.
1. Good day to start school

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Title inspired by a song by 'The Who. I apologise I know nothing about American or British colleges and some facts may be very wrong but cut me some slack. Croatia is different. This is a Destiel fic so if you don't like, don't read. **  
**Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is my second larger FanFic so I hope it will be better than the first one. The college is made up so deal with it. Also sorry for the OOC Castiel, I find it better this way.**  
**Dean is 20 years; Cas is 21, Lisa 19, Victor 20, Jo 20, Balthazar 22, Bela 20, Adam 19 and Sam 16. **  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dean Winchester was heading to college. He wasn't happy he had to leave his father and brother behind, but he was content he gets to go to college. He is a football player, come to think of it he excelles at almost any sport he plays. But he is a football player first. He got into the college on a full football scholarship. Yes, Dean Winchester is a classic jock, minus the douche bag attitude.

His first day of college was going great; he was spared the sappy chick-flick moments because he said his goodbyes at home. He drove from Lawrence, Kansas in now his, previously his' dad's '67 Chevy Impala. He was the first one in the room; the roommate was nowhere to be found. Dean smiled to himself and claimed the right side of the room. He left the room in order to look around the campus, it was pretty big. There was a main building to the right of the dormitory and a cafeteria next to it. Across from the boys' residence halls was the girls' dormitory. There was a fair amount of space between the two buildings. Next to it was the science laboratory and the art studio and gallery. There in the far left corner was the fairly large gymnasium. Across from it was the indoor pool and in between was the football and baseball field. The football field was what interested Dean. It was a classic field with the freshly cut green grass. There was also racetrack around it and of course the bleachers. He passed the large fountain in the middle of the campus and navigated around the large trees cutting the path short. He wasn't the only one there. There were people all around the football field, some were alone and some were in groups or pairs. He decided it was time to mingle since he hasn't met anyone yet. Dean saw a familiar face in one of the groups and broke into a grin.

''Victor!'' he shouted. The African-American boy made a 180 turn and returned the grin.

''Well, if it isn't Dean Winchester." Victor said with a cheerful voice. Dean approached the group and noticed he only knew Victor. Victor was a friend from Lawrence who moved to Kansas Falls last year, he was one of Dean's best friends and a hell of a football player.

''Man, Victor how long has it been, a year?''

''Yeah I'd say so.'' They were smiling and they shook hands. There was a brief silence until someone from behind Victor cleared their throat.

''Right'' Victor clapped his hands together ''Winchester, this is my posse or as I like to call them the F.B.I. Federal Bullshit Initiators.'' They fell into a fit laughter because they were indeed a group of trouble makers.

''Everyone this is Dean Winchester a long time friend, jock extraordinaire and a self proclaimed ladies man.'' He wiggled his eyebrows at the girls in the group. ''Dean these are Ash, Gordon, Adam, Meg, Lisa and Pamela.'' He went in the order they were standing. There was a mixture of heys, hellos and giggles from the group.

''Nice to meet you all.'' Dean said politely.

''All right, let's not stand here all day. Anybody got any bright ideas?'' Victor asked and they all went silent, Adam spoke first.

''Why not go to the gymnasium?'' he got a few eye rolls from the group.

''Adam, you know the gym is off limits for now, its locked.'' The girl, Meg, said.

''Um, yeah... Unless someone know another way in.'' Adam grinned mischievously, and Dean could already see why Victor calls them the F.B.I.

''Well onwards then!'' Ash said cheerfully and loudly. The group started moving, Victor and Dean staying behind.

''So, Winchester seen Jo around? I heard she got in too.'' Victor asked curiously.

''Nah, man haven't seen her. 'M sure she'll pop up somewhere.'' Dean said carelessly.

''Remind me to give you a tour through the town once you get settled.'' Victor said, looking at the posse which was now climbing into the gym over a pram. The gym's walls were being painted but the workers were done for the day.

''Speaking of which, who's your new roommate?'' They approached the pram.

''Dunno, the guy hasn't shown up yet.'' Dean shrugged. He climbed the pram followed by Victor and entered through a window. They jumped in and landed on a pile of mats.

''Uh, guys'' Lisa was talking, and oh boy was dean paying attention (just not to her words). The girl was stunning; her long, black wavy hair framed her face. It looked like she had flawless skin and she had beautiful eyes. She was skinny but she had the feminine curves and long legs. She was wearing tight jeans, a pair of all stars and a baby blue t-shirt with a dark blue sweater over it.

''Not that I'm complaining but how are we gonna get out of here, it's not like we can climb back up that wall.'' She said and everybody turned to Adam.

''Relaaax, there is a window in the teacher's office which is lower than the rest of the building.'' Adam said confidently and everyone relaxed.

The rest of the day went on in friendly chatter and secretive glances Dean and Lisa were sharing. When they exited the gym the sun was setting and they parted ways with the girls. The boys joked around until everybody went to their own room. Dean entered the dorm and it was empty yet again, no things on the other side and definitely no roommate. He locked the door and flopped down on his bed. He was too excited to sleep so he decided to text Sam, his younger brother. They texted for a good hour and a half before Dean heard the door being unlocked. The room was entered by a guy approximately 5'6 wearing a black everything combo. That included a v-neck, skinny jeans and combat boots. The only exception was a beige trench coat he had draped over his left hand. Dean stood up as the guy was closing the door.

''Hi there'' he beamed and the guy flinched a little. He turned around to see Dean and Dean was met with a pair of blue eyes, the bluest of them all.

''Hello.'' Came the answer, and Holly Hell not only was the guy's voice deep but he also had an English accent. Dean was somewhat taken aback but he managed to get his right hand out and offer it.

''Dean, Dean Winchester.'' he smiled politely. The guy eyed Dean's hand before taking it in a weary handshake.

''Castiel Novak.'' And there it goes again that accent. Castiel released Dean's hand and scanned the room. He noted that the right side of the room was now in the property of the Winchester boy so he went to the left side and tossed his things near the bed.

''Hope you don't mind, you weren't here and I like the right side of the room better.'' Dean said apologetically.

''That's quite all right, I think it's silly to bicker over things like that.'' Castiel spoke in a cold and patronizing manner and wow Dean already disliked the guy.

''Yeah I agree.'' Dean said and there was a brief silence before he spoke again. ''So, Castiel you're not from around here I guess.'' Dean said sitting down on his bed watching the Brit rustle through his suitcase. He noted that most of the guy's clothes were black, dark green or blue. Castiel was tempted to answer sarcastically but decided to play nice.

''No. I am not.'' He answered simply.

'Jeez talk about withholding information.' Dean thought to himself and just as he was about to say something Castiel spoke again.

''Now, if you would excuse me it has been a long flight over here followed by a long day and I need to get some rest. Good night.'' And with that dean was royally ignored by his highness.

''Yeah okay, good night.'' Dean said and they both changed into their pyjamas not really paying attention to one another. They went to bed and Dean felt like it was going to be long, long 4 years of college.

**The college is imaginary as I said and it is called UKF, University of Kansas Falls. In the town of Kansas Falls, I do not know if that's a real town since it was the first thing I could think of. Deal with it (please).  
Should I continue? Reviw :D**


	2. Rude boy

**Chapter 2**

**Rude boy **

**A/N: So chapter two, still nothing major but I'm getting to it.**

* * *

The next morning was the time to start class. It was a long way down from the floor Dean was currently on and he was ready for a day of excitement. He woke up to an empty room. He shrugged and went on with his activities. He washed up, got dressed and headed to the elevator. The building was 28 stories high and they were on the 18th floor. He met up with Adam and Ash in the elevator so they chatted carelessly.

''So Dean'' Ash spoke ''what about your new roommate? Who's the guy?'' Dean rolled his eyes remembering the unpleasant Brit from last night.

''Don't even get me started. His name's Castiel Novak, British prick in a beige trench coat. Maybe you've seen him around.'' Both of the guys shrugged. They reached the lobby and exited the building heading right, passing a bunch of students sitting around the large fountain. Dean noticed the huge 'UKF' sign on the paved ground, it looked nice. They went and got their schedules, Adam and Dean had the first lecture together. It was math so they parted ways with Ash who had English. Dean found a familiar ponytail in the lecture hall and went for it. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She flinched and her head snapped in his direction, she broke into a grin.

''Winchester! You almost gave me a heart attack!'' she hit him on the arm playfully.

''Nice to see you too Jo'' he answered with a fake hurt voice. Adam was looking around pretending this wasn't awkward.

''Right, Jo this is Adam... Uh...'' he stopped there since he didn't really know the guy's last name.

Adam smiled and put his hand out ''Adam Milligan.'' She shook his hand and smiled back somewhat shyly, ''Joanna Harvelle, but everybody calls me Jo.''

They continued to chat until the professor entered. Math was lectured by a woman named Jody Mills. She seemed pleasant and she loved what she did. The lecture hall had a pitched floor, it was dark blue. The seats were black and there were also speakers all around the hall. It was opened and it had a lot of windows. Professor Mills had a microphone and she was standing in front of large green board. His next lecture was Science. He headed to the laboratory passing the art gallery where he noticed his roommate sitting on a bench talking to 3 other students. He didn't pay much attention to them because he soon ran into Lisa.

''Hey'' she beamed '' you got science too?'' she asked.

''Uh, yeah I guess I do.'' He put on his best shit-eating grin.

''Well then I guess we better go.'' She hooked her arm around his. Dean was surprised the girl was working him fast. He didn't mind though.

They walked past a few people and hurried to the state of the science lab. Dean was a football player but he loved science, he decided to major in it since he didn't really like any other subject. Science always made sense to him, just like math. They entered the lab and took their seat at the last desk. Science was lectured by Robert Singer. Dean took a shine to him immediately.

Lunch was next and it was time to explore the cafeteria. He sat down with Lisa, they were soon joined by Adam and Jo followed by the rest of the posse. Jo got familiar with the group and it was set. The table was theirs and it would be for the next 4 years. He noticed the trench coat enter the cafeteria with the same people he was earlier. Dean watched as they took a seat in the back. No one seemed to pay any attention to them and they wanted no interactions outside their little group. Once again he shrugged and continued mingling with his crew. Next was Dean's first free period. He decided he was going to check out the St. Valentine Library next. It was a large, two story building with a glass roof part. That part was combined with large glass windows that opened the room completely. It was the reading area which was scary silent and peaceful. It was a sunny day do the room looked even brighter. Dean spent his free period there.

He got on with his lectures and finally went back to the dorm. He found Victor in the lobby chatting with some guys.

''Yo Vic.'' Dean greeted.

''Dean, good to see you man. Ready for practice?'' he answered.

''You bet, lemme just get my things and we can go.''

''Sure thing. Hurry up will ya.'' Victor said and Dean threw him a dismissive wave.

He came up to find the dorm empty again. He figured Castiel still had classes. He got his things and left. Their coach's name was Uriel, and he was huge. Dean met the team and they played and trained, their first game was coming up this Friday. It's soon but everyone knew what they were doing so there were no problems. He was grateful he had no classes afterwards because he was a mess. He skipped team shower time because they do have a shower in their room.

Frankly, Dean was surprised to find Castiel in the room. He was hunched over a notebook doodling something.

''Yo.'' Dean greeted when he entered.

''Hello'' Castiel said coldly not looking up from his notebook. They didn't speak after that, Dean went and had a shower thinking of conversation starters. He stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on some fresh clothes. As he left the bathroom he was followed by a cloud of steam, he noticed Castiel had migrated to the bed but was still doodling.

''So Cas, mind if I call you Cas?'' Dean asked cautiously.

''I would prefer it if you wouldn't.'' He said, not looking up from his doodle.

''Anyhow, how are you managing? Finding your way around campus?'' Dean wasn't being nosey he was curious and he literally knew nothing about the guy other than his name. Castiel sighed in defeat; realising Dean is not going to leave him alone.

''Yes, Dean I am doing just fine. I might not be from around here but I can find my way around here perfectly.'' He said putting away his notebook and pencil.

'Jeez what do I have to do to get some info from this guy' Dean thought to himself. ''Met any new people, made any new friends?''

Castiel looked annoyed and he sighed letting Dean know he was, in fact, annoyed.

''No. No new people I don't need any new people in my life. I enjoyed the company of my friends who came here with me from England. Bela, Balthazar and Crowley.''

Dean was sitting on his own bed across Castiel. ''So, what do you major in?'' and I guess that was one question too many.

''Why do you do this Winchester?'' Castiel said with a glare.

''Why do I do what?'' Dean asked confused.

''Why are you asking me all of these questions. I feel like I'm being interrogated!'' Castiel said, his voice louder and lower and his posture straight and rigid.

''Well excuse me for being friendly and trying to get to know the guy I'll be sharing the room with. For 4 years.'' Dean said sarcastically.

''Don't Winchester, keep your nose to yourself I don't plan on staying here longer than necessary. I'm chipping after the first trimester. So nothing more than a hello and a goodbye or good night is wanted.''

Dean was taken aback by Castiel's words. Was this guy serious? And just as Dean was about to object, Castiel's phone rang. He picked it up and read the text his face went white.

''Now, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to. Goodbye.'' Castiel said putting on his trench coat and leaving the room. Dean was left sitting on his bed struck for words. 'What is up with this guy? Well at least he's leaving in a couple of months.' He thought as he sighed and pulled out his phone to text Sammy. It was going to be a long trimester.

** A/N: Sorry I'm making Cas mean but it all has its purpose. Am I the only one around here who thinks it's good to ship Jo and Adam? Hope not. :)**


	3. Breaking the Hate

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking the hate**

**A/N: I feel like I've rushed this but the faster the better (not what you think, perv)**.** I'm sorry if you feel the same way, I just don't like Cas being mean to Dean.**

* * *

Dean was awoken by a sound of someone rustling paper. He opened his eyes and it took him a moment to gather his thought and realise where he was. He yawned and sat up stretching his naked torso and long arms.

''Morning'' came a low rumble from the other side of the room. Castiel was present and dean was surprised he even acknowledged his existence.

''Good morning'' Dean said swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Castiel was reading.

''Had fun last night?'' Dean asked and Castiel sighed checking the time and putting the book away. He was fully dressed and killing time till he had to go to class.

''We quarrelled about this Winchester.'' He said trailing off. Dean stood up abruptly.

''No. You talked and I listened. I didn't even get a chance to answer before you stormed out.'' Castiel looked at him wide eyed. He was definitely not looking at Dean's chest, or so he told himself.

''Now I am not going to share a room with a guy I don't even know. No matter the time period. Either you share some info or I request a new roommate!'' Dean stated in a firm voice. Castiel was still sitting on the bed looking up at Dean with the opaque blue eyes.

He sighed ''fine.''

Dean was once again shocked ''fine?'' he asked.

Castiel stood up. ''Yes, fine. I am only going to be here for the first semester and getting new roommate doesn't seem too appealing. For all I know he can be even more prying than you.'' He was invading Dean's personal space. '' You're persistent, I admire that.'' He said getting his trench coat and heading for the door. ''Meet me at the rooftop at seven and we'll have a caff and 'get to know each other' as you put it. Cheers.'' He smirked and closed the door.

What the hell just happened? Did Dean just get asked, no commanded to go on a date, with Castiel? 'No. This is not a date.' He told himself as he got ready for school. 'This is what you wanted, is it?' he asked himself 'yeah it is, this is not a date. You are having coffee with your roommate and sharing info. Nothing bad about that, nothing date-y or God forbid romantic.' He grinned to himself in the mirror and left the room.

His day went on, he was still having trouble locating all of the lecture halls but he managed. In between classes he had football practice so he had to take a shower in the gym's shower room. It was his last lecture and he was hardly paying attention. He got a feeling in his stomach and foolishly mistook it for hunger. Once he got some pie and the feeling didn't go away he realised he was nervous. 'No, it can't be that. Why the hell would I be nervous?' He asked himself and shook his head feeling silly as he entered their yet again empty dorm. He took his time as he got ready, it took him an hour since he realised he hadn't unpacked yet. Dean went rifling through his clothes until he found a decent combo. Black v-neck, olive green shirt, washed out black jeans and green low-top Vans. After he got dressed there was still time to kill so he thought he'd watch some TV. It was time for the evening news, 'great' Dean thought. He decided to watch them anyways.

Apparently a man was killed in an underground bunker. He was killed last night, it looked like an execution. The bunker was pretty low-key and hard to get into. It is located under a bank. That news depressed Dean, that news would have depressed anyone why would he be any different. He shook himself out of the daze he was in and saw that it was 5 minutes to seven. He checked himself out and as soon as he realised he was doing it he stopped.

''No need to do that, you're not going on a date. Remember? Pull yourself together Winchester.'' he spoke out loud this time, in a serious voice. He left the room and headed for the elevator whistling Foreigner's 'Hot Blooded' as he went. He exited the elevator on the last floor in order to walk a few stairs.

He found himself frozen on the roof, in front of the door searching for Castiel. 'What if I'm the first one here? What if he doesn't show up?' He didn't even care if he sounded girly. The rooftop cafe shop was packed, although girls weren't technically allowed in the building there were girls all over the place. Maybe Dean would have noticed if he wasn't too busy scanning the place for Castiel.

Finally he spotted the familiar trench coat folded over a chair. He looked to the left and saw a smirking Castiel looking at him. Dean smiled and made his was over to the table.

''Hello'' came a polite greeting from Castiel and for the first time in two days he felt like Castiel might be a good person after all.

''Hey'' Dean answered and sat down across from Castiel.

''Shall we order?'' Castiel asked and Dean nodded. Dean ordered a cappuccino and Castiel ordered mint tea, Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that.

''So Winchester what do you want to know?'' Castiel asked sipping his tea, grimacing at the temperature of the drink. Needless to say Dean thought it was Ador... Wow, no he's not gonna go there.

''Well for starters why do you keep calling me Winchester. I do have a first name you know.'' He smiled politely.

Castiel took his time before he spoke. ''Yes I'm aware of your first name but Winchester is more fun to pronounce. And I love the town, it used to be the capital of England.'' He stated.

''Yeah I know. But please if you can, just call me Dean. The other thing makes it sound like you're older than me.'' He tried the cappuccino; once he was sure he wouldn't get burned he took a sip.

''What makes you think I'm not?'' Castiel said, smiling over the edge of his cup. He was actually smiling.

''Well how old are you?''

''Twentyy...'' Castiel dragged out and dean smirked.

''One.'' He finished and Dean frowned.

''Damn got me there Cas... I... Uh sorry Castiel'' he apologised remembering last night. Castiel furrowed his brows and bowed his head.

''It's all right you may call me Cas, it doesn't really bother me I was just in a bad mood.'' He said and Dean nodded.

''Well whatever you did last night got you in a damn good mood today.'' Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Cas actually blushed.

''Uh, well I don't know. Maybe.'' Cas cleared his throat ''but let's not go on about that.''

''No, no come on do tell.''

''There you go being all persistent again.'' They both laughed.

''Well nothing happened, really.'' Cas had a pleading look on his face.

''Mhmm keep talking. I bet you were out with that girl, Bela.'' Dean grinned.

''As a matter of fact I was, but Balthazar and Crowley were also present.'' Castiel said looking at something in the distance.

''Oh, wouldn't have pitched you for a kinky one Cas.'' Dean said grinning and wiggling his brows. Cas' head snapped back to Dean and he soon realised he was losing control over the situation. A scarlet blush crept its way to Castiel's face.

''Now, Dean it's not what you think, I... Uh, we...'' He groaned ''I should just stop talking.'' He buried his face in his palms. Dean was laughing outrageously out loud.

''Oh man Cas, you're too easy.'' Dean said whipping off some tears.

Something crossed Cas' mind and he smiled. ''What about you? I've seen that black haired girl hang herself around your arm more than a few times these past two days.'' He smirked.

''Wait you actually saw that?''

''Well she wasn't exactly trying to be discreet and it is rather blatant, plus I'm an artist I'm good at observing.'' Castiel said confidently because he really was.

''Yeah, her name is Lisa but I don't know. She's fine, even more than fine, but she's too clingy. She seems like the girl that would want a relationship. And I don't do those.'' Dean held his hands up to prove a point. Castiel nodded and they talked about school, family and other stuff.

Castiel found out that Dean's mother had died while he was very young, that Dean has a younger brother Sam and an ex-marine father named John. Dean majors in science and history while Cas majors in art and literature.

Dean found out that Cas comes from a large family. He is the youngest of his brothers; the only one younger than him is his sister Anna. Cas' older brothers are Michael, Luce (often called Lucifer for his behaviour) and Gabriel. Cas says their parents are never around because they work for some nameless company day and night, so Michael practically raised all of them.

They got to the topic of hobbies when they were ever so rudely interrupted by the girl, Bela and a guy Dean guessed was either Balthazar or Crowley.

''Well hello there.'' Bela greeted as she put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He shot her a questioning look.

''Hello, you must be Bela.'' Dean smiled, the other guy whispered something to her and she nodded and he left smiling politely.

''What do you want Bela.'' Cas stated more than asked.

''Now Cas, no need to be rude. I'm sorry to interrupt your little date here'' she said still smiling and the boys rolled their eyes at her. 'No point in arguing with her.'' Cas had told Dean earlier.

She continued ''Castiel we are in dire need of your assistance. So I am going to steal you from Dean now. We're waiting for you at the stairs.'' She finished and walked off. Castiel looked like he wanted to rip her head off, he sighed deeply.

''I'm sorry Dean I have to go.'' He said calling the waitress to come and give them the check.

'' 's okay man I get it.'' Dean smiled politely but he couldn't help but feel sad their evening was cut short. They both payed for their own drinks and made their way to the door.

''Well I'm glad you let me get to know you. I'll feel more comfortable sharing a room with you now.'' Dean joked and they both chuckled.

''Oh, don't be so sure Winchester. There is still a lot you don't know about me, cheers mate.'' Castiel winked and hurried off to Bela and whoever the other guy was. Dean's stomach gave a little flip but he ignored it and went back to their room.

He decided once again to call Sam. He checked the time and realised it was ten thirty. Time sure does fly in good company, he smirked. Who knew Cas was good company.

''Hello' Hello Dean are you there?'' a voice could be heard and Dean realised he had already pressed the call button.

''Oh hey Sammy, sorry got distracted.''

''Dean do you have any idea what time it is?''

''Yeah, and it's not that late stop bitching about it. Just wanted to hear from my baby bro.'' Dean said and a sigh could be heard from the other side.

''Yeah okay, what's got you in a good mood?'' Sam asked giving in to the conversation.

''Came back from hanging out with Cas.'' Dean said proudly.

''Wait Castiel, the stuck up Brit you told me was your roommate?''

''Yep, turns out the dude's cool.'' Dean went on about his evening with Sam giving him an occasional 'aha', 'cool' and 'yeah'. They said their goodnight after Sam told Dean about a girl in his school named Jessica. Dean went to sleep content.

* * *

As soon as Castiel, Bela and Balthazar made it into the elevator Bela spoke.

''Castiel you mard what do you think you're doing?'' She slapped his arm. Castiel looked at her wide-eyed.

''Bela leave the chump alone. The boy's just trying to gen up on his new roomie.'' Balthazar said fondly.

''He can't go around being all touchy- feely sharing information!''

''Bela I'm not a chavvy. The Winchester boy is not a tool, he wouldn't have shared room with me unless he got to know me and I sure as Hell didn't want a new roommate. You need to trust me more.'' He finished with a glare and she sighed.

''Fine whatever just don't let him get into that turnip of yours.'' Castiel nodded.

''I'm thinking we need a theme song.'' Balthazar said with an amused grin. They both looked at him confused before Cas said ''I concur.''

''Fine, but later we have work to do.''

''Ace! I vote George Thorogood Bad to the bone!'' Balthazar shouted as they exited, Cas chucked and Bela rolled her eyes.

** So this one was a bit long...**

**Mard- softie, a weak willed person**  
**Chump- a fool**  
**Gen up on- get information about**  
**Chavvy- a child**  
**Turnip- head**  
**Blatant- obvious**  
**Ace!- wonderful, great... **


	4. Ninja for a roommate

**Chapter 4**

**Ninja for a roommate**

**A/N: Guess it's been a while so here you go, a chapter.**

It was middle of the night when the door opened and Dean snapped awake. He was a light sleeper since young age, ever since that wretched house fire his mother died in. He opened his eyes and saw Cas sneaking in quietly. He seemed distressed and annoyed. Or so Dean thought.

Cas walked across the room taking off his trench coat as he went and throwing it in the closet. As he turned around he stumbled across Dean's sneakers and lost his balance.

It happened fast. Dean watched as Cas went down but instead of face planting he did a duck-n-roll and stood up dusting off his shirt. Dean's eyes were wide with disbelief. Did he just see that? Did Cas just go all ninja? He was starring at an unsuspected Castiel who was getting undressed. Dean came to his senses in time to see Castiel's toned and muscular chest. Like really the guy had some serious abs on him, he was right there in league with Dean. He certainly didn't take a moment to appreciate the view. Castiel was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Dean turned his back to Cas and his mind kept re-playing the duck-n-roll. Eventually he thought 'well so what, the guy works out and has great reflexes. Nothing weird about that. He's probably a gymnast or something. Maybe he's into martial arts, judo and that kind of crap. Yeah that's it.' Dean settled with himself and after a while fell asleep.

The next morning Dean heard a song, it was 'Bad to the bone' by George Thorogood, from the other bed followed by a groan.

''What?'' came the familiar rumble from Castiel. Dean listened, no he was not eaves dropping he was observing.

''He what? No, ballocks! Yes, yes it is a bag of wank. I understand, I'll be right over.'' He finished the conversation and got up.  
Dean decided to pretend to wake up. He looked over to Cas and groaned.

''Mornin Cas.'' He said seeing Castiel standing and looking around the room for something. Yes, he was still only in his briefs, and no Dean did most definitely not check him out.

''Sorry mate did I wake you?'' Castiel asked.

''Naw it's okay'' he stretched ''got football practice anyways.'' Dean smiled and got up to open the window. The fresh air came into the room and Cas seemed to realise he was almost naked. He blushed and put his pants on.

''So, uh I have to go, but I'll see you later.'' Cas said putting on the rest of his clothes and the unnecessary, yet always there Trench coat.

''Sure, byes'' Dean smiled. It was a shame Castiel was never around he's great company. Dean went on with his morning activities.

* * *

''Yes, that's what I'm saying. The bloke said he wants us to go there next.'' Balthazar spoke.

''Well, 's not far we could drive.'' Crowley said looking at the map.

''Good, I've been aching for some action.'' Bela said clapping her hands together.

''What are you conflabbing about? You got some action last night.'' Castiel said looking extremely annoyed. He really didn't like Bela. No one did.

''Pff, that was nothing. This is more in the lines of my kind of action.'' She said grinning. The boys rolled their eyes. ''Whaat?'' she asked.

''We already know you're a merciless bitch you don't have to prove yourself'' Crowley said from behind a rather large case. They laughed, ''Oh shut up jock.''

''So, we're going then?'' Cas asked after a while.

''I thought we made that clear? And it's not like we have a choice.'' Bela said and he stuck his tongue out at her.

''Get real people, we have prepping to do.'' Balthazar said, putting away his things in a big black case.

The room was cold and damp, it leaked and Castiel hated it. But it he had to be there anyway. They sat in silence each doing their ''homework''. Cas looked at his watch, it was time for his first lecture of the day.

''Well I have to chip, I've got English first and I have to finish a painting...'' he rambled more to himself than to the others.

''Really Castiel, you still find school important?'' Bela asked sarcastically.

''Yes, unlike you I don't have all the knowledge in the world.'' Cas replies equally sarcastic.

''C'mon mane I'll go with you, I'm done here anyways.'' Balthazar said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boys made a few complicated turns before they exited the tunnels.

''I really hate it in there'' Castiel said with a sigh.

''I don't mind the place as much as the people.'' Balthazar lightly pushed him ''well with the exception of you.'' He smiled cheekily and Cas returned the favour. Castiel and Balthazar were best friends since they could remember. Cas always thought of him as an older brother and a role model. He was nice, generous, smart and crafty. He was one of the 2 people that were always there for him, the second one was Gabriel. Because Gabriel is always there weather you want him to be or not. They went off separate ways.

* * *

Dean was tiered after the practice; he had trouble keeping up with his history lecture. The professor was Rufus Turner; there was a rumour that the man was older than history itself. He was grateful he had a free period after the class. He was mighty hungry, to the cafeteria!

He sat alone and looked at the big screen TV in the middle of a wall. News again, Dean sighed. More bad news from the world. Another earthquake in Japan, another flood in Europe and another break-in in Kansas Falls. Apparently someone broke into a bunker that was mentioned yesterday and stole a computer. The robber or robbers left no prints, no DNA and no clues.

'Why do I even watch this shit' Dean asked himself and started eating his burger. A figure sat down next to him and took him by surprise. He flinched almost dropping his food.

''Jeez Cas don't do that. Almost gave me a heart attack!''

Castiel snickered smugly ''sorry, I thought you heard me approach.''

''Dude you're like a ninja, I heard nothing'' Dean said, because honest to God he didn't hear him. The guy was light on his feet. Castiel seemed pleased.

''Maybe I am, you never know.'' He smirked and Dean chuckled. ''Anything good on?'' he said looking at the TV.

''Nah, just the news. Turns out this town isn't as boring as I thought.'' Dean said referring to the sad news from earlier.

''oh, how so?'' Cas asked, manifesting a lollypop and sticking it into his mouth. Dean seemed mesmerised by the motion but he snapped himself out of his daze in order to answer Cas.

''Well the other night a guy was killed...'' Cas shot him a confused look ''what, I didn't say it was a good thing. Just interesting. I thought this would be one of those 'apple pie life' kind of towns. I'm surprised it's not. And just last night someone broke into the crime scene, which is a huge underground bunker by the way. They stole some computer, the cops can't figure out why.'' He shrugged.

''I guess they had their reasons.'' Cas said coldly.

''Guess so'' There was a brief silence and Castiel reached for Dean's drink. ''So, what'd Bela want last night?'' Dean asked and Castiel almost choked on the drink.

''Woah dude sorry, didn't mean to upset you.'' Dean chuckled patting Cas on the back.

Cas soughed a couple of times, his face red. ''Ugh, no don't bring her up please.'' Cas choked out and rolled his eyes.

''Oh, 's that so? I thought you two were buddies? Dean asked curiously.

Castiel scoffed ''Oh Heavens no, I'd rather put my hand in a rat trap. The girl is one sandwich short of a picnic.'' Castiel finished sucking on his pop while Dean looked at him questioningly.

''Aaaand I have no idea what you just said.''

''Sorry, it's slang for I'd rather lose an arm and she's insane.'' Dean nodded and a thought occurred to him.

''You free next period?'' Dean asked.

''Yes, I believe I am'' Castiel said with a raised eyebrow.

''We stopped the 'getting to know each other' thing at hobbies and... I... Uh, I'd like to continue.'' The truth was that Dean's brain really wanted to know about that duck-n-roll last night, and no matter how date-y that question sounded he needed to know.  
Castiel thought it over, but since he had nothing to do during his free time he decided to accept. ''Yeah, sure, why not.'' He smiled. Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. ''So any place in particular?'' Cas asked and Dean grinned because he knew just the place.

**Bloke- a man**  
**Conflab- to chat, speak **  
**Jock- a Scottish person, offensive use**  
**Ballocks- Rubbish**  
**Bag of wank- a situation that sucks.**  
**Chip- to go**  
**One sandwich short of a picnic- to be insane, crazy...**


	5. Nobody likes a goodie-two-shoe

**Chapter 5**

**Nobody likes a goodie-two-shoe**

**A/N: this was originally a part of chapter 4, but if I had continued it would have gotten way out of hand. It would have ended up being too long. **

* * *

_''Yeah, sure, why not.'' He smiled. Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. ''So any place in particular?'' Cas asked and Dean grinned because he knew just the place. _

''What better than the bleachers at the football field'' Dean grinned and Castiel nodded. Cas waited patiently for Dean to finish eating. Once he was done they left the cafeteria walking to the football field on the other side of campus.

''Cas man, let me ask you something. What is up with that trench coat of yours, I mean it's boiling hot outside and you still have it with you.'' Dean was exaggerating of course. It wasn't boiling but it was still too warm for a trench coat.

Castiel smiled fondly as he remembered. ''It was a present for my 18th birthday, Anna gave it to me. She was only 11 at the time, she said I have to promise her I will always wear it or have it with me so I did. She believes it would protect me.'' And if that didn't make Dean melt nothing ever would. He resisted the urge to make a loud 'awww' noise. Instead he nodded and pulled out his necklace.

''Sammy have me this when we were younger. It's pretty much the same story as yours. He was 10 and it was Christmas. I never take it off.'' Dean smile and it was Cas' turn to nod. They made it to the field and they sat at the top of the bleachers. They watched the track team run for a few minutes before Cas spoke ''So hobbies?'' he asked.

''Yep, that's where we stopped. Well you obviously know I'm a football player'' Cas nodded, looking at Dean with those sapphire eyes. ''Well I like all sports and I'm good at them, I also model a little'' he wiggled his eyebrows and Cas blushed. ''Kidding, but I could pass right?'' he poked Cas on the shoulder ''right?'' another poke, he went for a third but he was stopped quickly by Castiel with a smug grin on his face. Dean was surprised yet again.

''See now Winchester I wouldn't do that if I were you. My hobbies include judo, kick box, karate and parkour. I also enjoy rock climbing and long walks on the beach.'' Cas said smugly and Dean's suspicions were confirmed. Cas let go of his wrist and they both laughed.

''You know you're right, it is too hot out here. Come on'' Castiel made his way down the bleachers and Dean followed.

''Cas where are we going?'' he shouted, Castiel was now running, passing in between students ease.

A distant 'you'll see' could be heard as dean sprinted after Cas avoiding people not so skilfully. Castiel disappeared behind the pool fence; it was the only building that had a fence. Dean caught up to him just in time to see Cas jump the fence like a freaking ninja. He was over the tall gate in a matter of seconds. Dean took a little longer and he almost fell which caused Cas to chuckle smugly.

They reached the large back door, Castiel tried to pull it open but it was locked. Dean sighed ''looks like we won't get to swim today.''

Castiel shook his head ''fear not Winchester I got it covered.'' He pulled out two small tools from his trench coat. He started working on the lock, his tongue darting out as he worked.

''CAS?! Are you picking the lock?'' Dean asked, disturbed by the fact that Castiel actually knew how to pick a lock.

''Don't get your knickers in a twist Winchester, Luce thought all of us how to pick locks in case we ever forget the keys to our house.'' It was a little fishy but Dean bought it. The door was unlocked and they walked in.

''Man, Cas, you're a bad influence'' Dean chuckled.

''Relax, it's not like we're doing anything illegal. We'll be fine as long as we don't get caught. Now come on I need to check the pool schedule.''

They scurried off to the locker room. The pool was free for the next 3 periods. Castiel stripped to his boxers quickly and before Dean could react or see he was running towards the pool. Dean hurried and took off his clothes, he felt a little weird but he didn't give that a second thought.

Castiel was waiting by the pool with his arms crossed over his chest ''took you long enough'' he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow ''You didn't have to wait.''

''Yeah but then I couldn't have shown you this.'' Castiel grinned wolfishly and Dean was a little disturbed by that sentence. Castiel made his way over to Dean and Dean's face turned red and his heart started beating harder. Cas looked intimidating and it was hot as Hell, there was no denying it. When Castiel reached Dean he turned around and made a sprint towards the pool jumping near the edge, landing on his hands and launching himself into the air. He dove into the pool legs first.

Dean was amazed, no he was beyond that. Castiel dove out almost on the opposite side of the pool. Dean's jaw was slack. ''Cas, you have got to stop showing off. You're guuna make me feel bad about myself.'' They laughed and Dean dove into the pool. The boys raced a little and splashed around.

It was soon time to go. Dean went out and offered Cas a hand. He took it and Dean hauled him up, he did not realise how that would end. As Dean hauled him up Cas' chest hit Dean's and Cas ricochet and stumbled back towards the pool. Pulling Dean with him, they both fell back in.

Once they resurfaced they were laughing like crazy, neither could breathe. They got out of the pool clumsily and Dean went down laughing. Castiel sat down next to him ''oh God, that was a terrible idea.'' Dean whipped away some tears ''It seemed like nice gesture at the time'' Cas looked at him and he looked at Cas and they burst into laughter again.

Suddenly there was a hand covering Dean's mouth and Cas' face was stoic. Dean raised an eyebrow, Castiel motioned him to stay quiet and he let his hand drop.

''Someone's coming'' Cas whispered and seconds after a whistle could be heard. Castiel mouthed 'to the locker-room' and they moved quickly.

''Shit Cas what now?'' Dean asked concerned, if they got caught they would surely be punished.

''Shh he's coming this way. It's the captain of the swim team Brady'' Castiel grinned evilly. Apparently the guy was a major dick and goodie-two-shoes who sucked up to the teachers. ''Open that janitor's closet door, and no names if he sees us he'll rat us out.'' Castiel whispered and Dean obliged. Brady came strolling in whistling some pop song.

Castiel motioned for Dean to stay behind. As soon as Brady was in front of the closet looking into it with curiosity Castiel ran out of hiding. He was quiet and that was an understatement. He was ninja quiet, he was also fast. He rammed into Brady causing him to stumble forward falling to his knees. As soon as Brady was down Castiel closed the door and locked it. Brady was upset (understatement). He was shouting ''what the fuck? Who's out there? Get me out of here right NOW!'' He kept banging at the door. Dean covered his mouth because that was the only thing he could do to stop laughing. They threw on their clothes as quick as possible and made a beeline to the exit.

Once they were out and over the fence Dean couldn't hold it anymore. They started to laugh outrageously. Dean fell to the ground once again.

''Oh God'' he started after he regained himself ''that. Was. Awesome.'' Cas smiled proudly from the ground.

''Yes it was'' he proclaimed and they chuckled.

''You think he'll be fine?'' Dean asked.

''Oh who cares! The guy's a major douche nozzle he deserved it'' Cas chuckled.

''Look at you being a vigilante. But how do you know it's only been 4 days?'' Dean asked because it really has been 4 days.

''Let's say we are in the same classes and he ran into me once. We seemed to disagree whose fault it was.'' Castiel was looking up at the sky and he pulled out a pair of Ray-Ban pilot shades and put them on.

Dean laughed at the action ''I'm guessing that's a 'deal with it' '' Castiel nodded.

''Besides he'll be fine, someone will let him out. Eventually.'' Cas said and his lip quirked into a mischievous smile. Dean stood up and offered a hand to Cas, Castiel raised an eyebrow ''yes, because that worked out so well last time.'' He smiled and Dean blushed, retreating his hand and scratching the back of his neck.

Cas stood up and looked at his watch. It was time to go, otherwise they would be late. Cas had art and Dean had science so they walked over there together talking about how freaked out Brady was. They were soon faced by a smiling Lisa and Dean's mood went down a little.

''Hey Dean'' she smiled seductively ''who's your friend?'' She latched onto Dean's arm.

''Lisa, Cas. Cas, Lisa.'' Castiel raised an eyebrow when she made her way over to him.

''You look stunning.'' She told Cas.

'Well, isn't she a straight forward girl?' Dean thought, suddenly he felt weird about Lisa checking out Cas like he was a bowl of milk and she was the cat. Cas held a hand up to her face to stop her from talking ''not interested'' he said coldly ''see you later Dean'' he smiled at Dean.

Both Lisa and Dean were speechless as they watched Cas go off. Lisa shuffled and said ''Whatever, his loss.'' She latched herself onto Dean's arm like a leech once more. Dean wasn't looking for a relationship, but if he was he sure wouldn't go for Lisa. She had just shown him what kind of person she was.

The rest of the day wasn't as nearly amusing as the first part but Dean coped. He was a little sad Cas wasn't in their room in the evening but he guessed that the guy had things to do.

**I would just like to thank all of those who are following the story, hope I don't disappoint. xoxo**


	6. She did what!

**Chapter 6**

**She did what?!**

It was Friday night and Dean was coming from their first football match. He opened the door shouting ''honey I'm home!'' he smiled. Cas gave him a questioning look from behind his book.

''You're in a good mood.'' He stated with a small smile.

''Why wouldn't I be, we just won our first game.'' Dean was radiating happiness. He was glad he could contribute to the win by making the final touchdown.

''Well then a congratulations are in order'' Cas raised his water bottle ''cheers'' they laughed.

Dean noticed a bag was packed by Castiel's bed. ''Going somewhere?'' he asked, stripping out of his shirt.

''Uh, yeah. We're off to visit Balthazar's brother a few towns over. It's his birthday.'' Cas smiled weakly.

''Cool, although I am sorry you'll be stuck with Bela in the same car for a couple of hours. Assuming she's going.'' Dean said smiling.

''Shit, haven't thought about that. Thanks a lot Winchester!'' He threw an empty bottle at Dean, the bottle ricochet of off Dean's chest.

''Hey man just stating facts here no need to get violent'' Dean chuckled.

''I think I'll be back before the bash, uh, party on Sunday evening'' Castiel said checking the time. Dean groaned.

''Oh God. I forgot about that. Shit, Lisa asked me to escort her to the party. Shit I have to escort her to the party because I said yes.'' He groaned again and Cas laughed. ''What's funny?'' Dean asked annoyed.

''Oh nothing, just seeing you suffer because you can't keep it in your pants'' he grinned and Dean rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door, both of them looked confused. Dean opened the door, it was Lisa.

''Hey Dean, just wanted to remind you that you're taking me to the party on Sunday.'' She beamed and then went off, not giving Dean Time to reply. He closed the door and looked back at Cas who had his mouth opened in a laughing motion but no sound was coming out.

''Dude, not funny! The girl is deranged'' bit that only made Castiel laugh even more this time with sound.

''Oh God, you Americans are so silly. I can't believe this'' he sighed happily.

There was another knock on the door and Dean was getting annoyed.

''Look Lisa I'm really...'' He was stopped mid sentence by a guy.

''Sorry love, wrong person. Although I'd gladly be Lisa for you.'' The guy grinned ''Name's Crowley and I'm here for Cassie.'' Dean was blushing like mad and he was embarrassed.

''Uh, yeah sure, I'm Dean.''

''I know who you are.''

''Crowley don't be rude, I'm ready we can go. See you Sunday Dean.'' Castiel pushed past Dean with his backpack and book in hand.

''Bye, have fun'' was the only thing Dean could muster because he was till embarrassed he called that guy Lisa.

He shook his head and went over to text Sammy. He bragged about how they won the game and arranged for Sam to come over tomorrow by train. Dean called Victor to ask him for directions to the train station which he gladly gave. Dean went to sleep.

* * *

Castiel and Crowley were in the lobby waiting for Balthazar and Bela.

'''s a nice roommate you got yourself there'' Crowley grinned.

''Crowley don't even think about it'' Castiel warned. Sure, Crowley was as badass as they get but he swung the other way and that was a well known fact.

''Oh don't worry mate, I know you've got dibs'' he winked and Castiel blushed.

''You know it's not like that'' Cas sighed, sure dean was totty and Castiel was open minded. He didn't like to put labels on people or sexuality and it's not like je wasn't attracted to girls.

''But you would like it to be?'' Crowley nudged him with his elbow. Castiel glared at him but then Balthazar decided to show up.

''So we ready to go?'' He asked.

''I believe we are waiting for Bela to pick us up'' Crowley said with a questioning tone.

They made their way out of the building just in time to see Bela approaching. She was wearing black Converse high-tops, black jeans and a black leather jacket. The rest of the group had the similar dress combination with the exception of Cas' trench coat of course.

''So how is your majesty planning on getting us there?'' Balthazar asked once he saw Bela was without a car.

''Oh, I'm going to fly you over there on my rainbow coloured Unicorn'' she said and hit him on the arm ''I got us a car you prick!''

The group walked to the parking lot behind the boys' dormitory. ''Wait here'' she told them and then disappeared into the dark. The boys shuffled around a bit, Castiel glaring at Crowley and Crowley smirking because of their previous conversation.

Bela arrived in a sleek black and large car. ''What there were no limos for you to steal?'' Balthazar asked sarcastically.

''Quiet fool, it was the only car with a large enough trunk. Or would you rather sit on your suitcase.'' Bela answered. Balthazar moved to the back and with some tools opened the trunk, putting all of their thing in.

''We should get going, we have a night of driving ahead of us.'' Castiel said coldly as he sat in the front seat. Bela protested but Balthazar, since he was driving, defended Cas with the words that he'd rather have Cas sit shotgun than a dozy cow. Bela was a little pissed at the comment but she let it slide.

They had been driving for an hour and a half, Cas couldn't keep still anymore. He began to rifle through the car's glove compartment.

''Cas what are you doing?'' Balthazar asked curiously.

''I'm trying to find out who's car this is, or rather was.'' He answered.

Bela sighed ''does it matter, we'll ditch the car once we get there and find another ride home.'' She said.  
Castiel found the registration papers, he read through them and his eyes widened.

''Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'' he kept chanting.

''Cas mate what's wrong?'' Balthazar asked seeing the look of horror on Castiel's face.

''Bela you stole my roommate's car!'' He screamed still starring at the papers. Balthazar hit the brakes and the car skidded a little.

''She WHAT?!'' Balthazar screamed back at Cas. The boys turned to look at Bela who had a sheepish smile on her face.

''Oops.'' She said causing everyone else to glare daggers at her.

''Oops? What do you mean oops? Oh God Dean's going to be pissed.'' Castiel cradled his head in his hands.

''Look Cas I didn't know, I'm really sorry I only thought about the trunk space, honest to God!'' She spoke and you could tell she was really sorry, she didn't have that fake tone in her voice.

''Okay this is what we are going to do'' Crowley started ''we are going to go there, get over with this shit, bring back the car and wipe it clean. Understood?'' They all nodded and Balthazar started the drive again. Cas couldn't help but feel terrible for participating in the theft of the car. The magnificent '67 Chevy Impala what was clearly well kept and loved by its owner, Dean Winchester.

**Totty- attractive**  
**Dozy cow- offensive, stupid woman of promiscuous behaviour**

**A/N: again cutting in the middle because of the length.**  
**I apologise for my British Slang. Because that's all that it is, slang. I have never been to Britain therefore I don't know how they speak. I still believe I haven't used anything that is out of date (thank you very much) and I believe there is people who use the phrases. Since Cas comes from a wealthy family he would probably use phrases like that. Also the other Brits in the fic. But if I am mistaken, I apologise. Don't take it personally I meant no harm**


	7. Baby come back

**Chapter 7**

**Baby come back**

* * *

The phone rang; Dean fumbled for the right button. ''What?!'' He groaned.

''Dude, what the fuck, where are you? You were supposed to pick me up'' Sam was on the other line.

''You were supposed to take the ten thirty train'' Dean answered.

''Dean it's noon,'' came a simple answer.

''Shit, I'm on my way'' he groaned.

''Hurry up jerk.''

''Bitch.'' And they hung up.

Dean walked over to the train station because it was really close and no sense in wasting gas or money. He really needed to get a job.

He was soon faced by an annoyed looking Sam.

''Sammy'' Dean grinned widely and pulled Sam into a hug.

''It's Sam, Dean'' Sam smiled hugging Dean back.

''Yeah whatever, come on let's go.'' Dean instructed as he put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

''Wait, where's your car?'' Sam asked noticing Dean was on foot.

''Nah, the campus is just a block from here so I came by foot. No need to waste precious gas.'' He smiled and Sam nodded. ''Which reminds me, you gotta help me find a job.''

Sam huffed ''fine, I guess it was bound to happen eventually.''

They walked behind the boys' dormitory where the parking lot was. Dean sneaked a peek at his baby just to make sure she was fine, when suddenly he was met with the sight of an empty parking space. He stopped dead in his track, Sam kept walking but as soon as he realised that Dean wasn't next to him he turned around.

''Dean you coming?'' he asked and approached a wide-eyed Dean.

Dean let out a shaky breath ''Sam, tell me you see her, tell me you see my baby'' he clenched his fists by his side. Before Sam could answer Dean had stalked over to the empty parking space.

''Where the fuck is my car?!''

''Now Dean, calm down...'' Sam tried.

''Don't tell me to calm down. Someone stole my fucking car!'' He was pacing through the room, ranting angrily.

''We should call the cops'' Sam said with a reasonable voice.

''What?! Are you fucking kidding me! We can't call the police dad would kill me'' Dean was shouting.

''Well what then? You're just gonna go through Kansas Falls looking for your car?''

''Yes.'''

''Yes? Dean that's insane.''

''I don't care, I need to find my car.''

''Well then I'll help you. Should we get started?''

''No, I'll start tomorrow. You came here to spend the day with me and we are not spending it looking for my car. I have the whole campus to show you.'' It was a hard decision for Dean and that almost brought Sam to tears.

''If you say so,'' Sam gave into Dean's will.  
Dean took Sam around campus; he showed him all the nooks and crannies of his favourite places.

After a long day of walking in the heat and Dean constantly talking Sam was exhausted. He insisted they go and get something to drink so Dean took them to the rooftop café. Dean ended up drinking an ice coffee and bragging about how he and Cas had snuck into the pool. That story earned him a bitchface #8.

''So what kind of work are you looking for?'' Sam asked after dean finished his bragging session.

''Well I was thinking of working in a garage or something.'' Cars were one of his many passions alongside football and science.

Sam pulled out his laptop and checked the receipt for the Wi-Fi password. Dean watched him work his magic.

''According to the town's official website, where everything is posted by the way,'' Dean glared at him ''there is a salvage yard in need of assistance. The man who owns it is Robert singer'' Sam read.

Dean looked at him curiously ''Robert Singer as in Robert, Bobby, Singer my science teacher?'' Dean asked.

''According to this, yes.''

''Well I'd drive over there tomorrow in my car, IF I HAD ONE!'' Dean groaned, letting his head hit the table.

''Dean I'm sure it's going to be okay, you'll find her. But in the meantime you have to earn some money, I'm sure you're running low by now.'' Sam stated reasonably. Dean sighed, frustrated because Sam was right.

''Yeah I guess so, if I don't find her till the end of the week then I'll call the cops.'' They finished their drinks and Dean escorted Sam back to the train station.

''Hope you had fun. 'S a shame you didn't get to meet Cas though'' Dean said, standing with Sam waiting for the train to arrive.

''Oh well I'm sure you'll find some other reason to drag my ass here and maybe then I'll get to meet your boyfriend.'' Sam said grinning.

Dean glared at him ''Sam he is not my... Boyfriend'' the words felt awkward coming from his mouth.

''Well you have been talking about him for like an hour, can't blame a guy for being confused.'' Sam grinned and Dean rolled his eyes.

The train arrived on time, Dean ruffled Sam's hair before hugging him and letting him board the train. Dean watched the train leave and he sighed deeply. It was early in the evening and he was bored. He called Jo up.

''Hey Jo, you busy?'' He asked after Jo picked up. There was rustling in the background and giggles.

''Uh, sorry Dean, yeah kinda busy... '' She answered giggling to someone in the background.

''Obviously...'' Dean said.

''Adam says hi'' she giggled out.

''Oh, well I'm happy you two are getting along, I'll just hang up now and not make it any weirder.'' Dean said feeling happy that Adam and Jo are together. He hung up and decided to call Victor next. Victor was away on an official trip of some sort and Dean wasn't too curious because it sounded boring. He mulled over the idea of calling Lisa but decided against it. He settled for watching the news instead.

Before the news he was bored but now he is bored, annoyed and sad. Another murder a few towns over, the FBI thinks it's connected to the one in Kansas Falls. The murder victim fought back and the killer was injured but again no blood, or anything for that matter. He couldn't believe someone could do such a thing as murder.

Dean didn't sleep well that night; his dreams were filled with crime, murder and weirdly Cas. Needles to say he hated his brain when he woke up.

* * *

Sometime during the night Dean was awoken by one of his nightmares. He dreamt that someone stole his car. He put on a jacket and his boots and left the room. In his sleepy state he stumbled out to the parking lot where his baby was parked. He fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. He sat in his car admiring her beauty. When he was awake enough to realise what was going on he jumped out of the car.

''What the fuck'' he shouted loudly. Not knowing whether to be alarmed or happy. He remembered that his car was indeed stolen but was now somehow back. He wan his hand along her roof.

''Oh baby I missed you'' he whispered softly. Dean saw a piece of paper on her dashboard and extended his arm to get it. He looked around the car, it seemed cleaner than usual.

The piece of paper was a note; it read '_sorry for the inconvenience, needed a ride. It's a nice car_'.

Dean was mad but he was grateful, the thief gave him back his car spotless and with a full tank of gas. He was also confused, why take the car if you are just going to bring it back. He didn't think about it too much, he locked the car and went back to his room. It was around 3 a.m. but he had to text Sam.

'Yo Sammy, you'll never guess what'

'_Den how mny times do i have to twll yoz not ro txt me in 3 frking a.m._'

Dean laughed at Sam's attempts to text while half asleep. 'Ik ik this is really important. The thief brought bk the Impala.'

'_Dean thats gr8, can i go to sleep now_' Sam replied.

'Sure thing Sammy' Dean answered.

'_'S Sam._' Dean chuckled and went back to sleep.

* * *

After he made Bela scrub down the car, he made her drive it to the parking lot and scrub it again. Cas was so pissed at her but it was irrational, she had no way of knowing that the Impala was Dean's car. After she finished up and left the car her hands were red and her eyes were tearing up. She was really sorry. Castiel pulled her away from the car and held her by the wrist. He smiled at her and she raised her other hand to wipe away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. Cas pulled her in for a hug, he rarely hugged people. Almost as rare as she hugged people. It was awkward; he hugged her and took her by surprise so at first her hands were just limp by her side. But after she realised what's happening she wrapped her arms around him and started to sob. She let out all of her frustration. The trip hadn't gone as planned and Crowley ended up limping. He was convinced it was her fault so he lashed out at her. But it wasn't, it was nobody's fault really.

They stayed silent for a while before she finally spoke in a shaky voice. ''You can bunk with me if you want. My roommate's out of town and we wouldn't want to make Dean suspicious.''

Cas was still hugging her and petting her hair, he was a little new to the whole Bela crying thing but she had a point. ''Yeah, I guess that's a good idea.''

She raised her head and smiled at him. He smiled back. They parted and she glared at him ''you tell no one about this'' she raised her finger in his face.

Cas chuckled ''don't worry, my lips are sealed.'' She wrapped her arm around his and they walked to the girls' dorm. They had to sneak past the hall monitors but that was no problem for them.

Sometime during the night Bela snuck into Cas' bed. She was cold and you can't really blame her. If you know what I mean.

* * *

Castiel woke up to a warm body next to him; he woke up from a vivid dream. And that dream was rather inappropriate and kinky, also it included Dean. Castiel was faced with morning wood, naturally.

Bela was chuckling because Cas had been whispering filth behind her for over half an hour now. Castiel was spooning her and when he rubbed up against her he gasped and she broke into laughter, falling off the bed.

''What the...'' Cas asked confused, embarrassed and a little disappointed. When Bela finally stopped laughing Castiel was as red as a tomato.

''Oh God, haven't laughed like that in forever'' she wiped tears away and stood up.

''How did you get into my bed?'' Cas asked still red-faced.

''Well I got up and walked over to it'' Cas was glaring at her ''relax I have no hidden agenda I was cold and wanted to snuggle. I was woken up by your little, or not, friend there'' she pointed to his erection and he quickly covered himself up, ''and you whispering filth mixed with Dean's name.'' And he thought he couldn't get any redder. Castiel groaned and fell back on the bed.

''So want to tell me about that dream you were having'' she grinned evilly.

''No, I don't. Please don't make this more awkward than it already is'' he begged.

''Oh come ooon'' Bela whined.

''No'' Cas said coldly and got up to put on his clothes. The water had calmed down a bit (if you catch my drift).

''Ah, damn it'' she was still grinning and Cas rolled his eyes at her.

''I should go'' he said scratching at the back of his neck. The whole situation felt like the awkward morning after a one-night-stand. She nodded and hugged him, he hugged back. He smiled to himself, he could get used to this. Cas left the room and headed for his own.

**A/N: So, Bela was supposed to be mean and then this happened. Sorry.**


	8. Traitor door

**Chapter 8**

**Traitor door**

**A/N: School started so my updates might be a little further apart than usual. A huge Hug to anyone who's following this. Lots of love.**

Dean was still sleeping, content with how things worked out. He was happy until he remembered he was taking Lisa to the party tonight. It was one of those welcome to college party-things. He got up unwillingly and went to take a shower; he saw that Cas wasn't back yet. Haven't and took a shower, foolishly forgetting clean clothes. He finished up and wrapped a towel around his waist; the towel didn't cover up as much as Dean would have wanted it to. The thing barely covered anything. He reached for the door but was blocked by a blow to his head.

* * *

Cas went to visit Crowley before coming back to his room. That ended badly since Crowley was, entertaining. Sort to speak. Cas was mentally scarred.

He came back to the room and it was quiet. He figured Dean was already out. Castiel stripped to his underwear and went to the bathroom to have a shower. He opened the bathroom door; the door hit something on the other side and slammed back into him- since he had already taken a step inside. Castiel stumbled back and held a hand to his forehead.

''Son of a...'' Cas groaned, he heard a muffled ''fuck'' coming from the bathroom. He opened the door- more careful this time.

Dean was lying on the floor, naked, naked Dean Winchester on a bathroom floor. And that just got imprinted in his memory. 'Dead kittens Castiel, dead kittens' he thought to himself.

Dean looked up from the floor and groaned ''I'm naked, aren't I?'' He questioned.

Cas quickly averted his eyes ''Really? I hadn't noticed'' he chuckled.

Dean laughed ''what just happened'' he asked.

''I believe I hit you with the bathroom door.''

''Well I'd ask you to help me get up but that would be awkward.'' Dean grabbed the towel and sat up rubbing his head.

''Agreed.'' There was a silence and then Dean cleared his throat. ''Right, I'll just wait for you to get out'' Castiel said and then left in order to butt plant on his desk.

Dean begged the Earth to open up and swallow him. Castiel saw him naked. Sure he already saw him in his boxers but now he was completely naked. He got up and put the towel back around his waist, he slammed the traitor door on his way out. He rubbed his forehead, it hurt like a bitch. He mentally slapped himself for not locking the door.

Castiel was sitting on his table smirking slightly. ''So...'' Castiel grinned.

''Shut up, you saw nothing'' Dean raised a finger at him.

''Don't worry I really didn't'' he swayed over to the bathroom and threw a wink Dean's way.

'What?' Was the only thing Dean thought.

Castiel dealt with this in his way, he saw everything of course. He decided to go with the flow and just smile about it and tease Dean until he's red in the face. So he did just that, he was flirty and mysterious. Of course he wasn't planning on doing anything, he just teased. The image of a naked Dean was forever in his mind, there was no forgetting. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He scoffed to himself, who would have thought his day would start out like this.

Yes, Dean was freaking out, but on the inside. He figured Cas would eventually let it go and forget so he continued with his day. Getting dressed before doing anything.

Sometime later there was a knock from the other side of the bathroom door. Dean quirked a brow, the knock was followed by the words 'are you decent?' and a chuckle.

''Hardy har har Cas, very funny. I'm not the only one who should be embarrassed you know. You were half naked too.''

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel strolled out in his underwear. ''Talk about being decent'' Dean scoffed.

''What? Do you not like what you see?'' Castiel teased, Dean rolled his eyes.

''I'm not going to grace that with an answer'' he said and Cas laughed, pulling on a shirt. They small talked till about noon when Dean's stomach signalled lunch time.

''Cafeteria? Dean asked, ''cafeteria'' Cas replied.

Once they were there Dean was feeling curious again ''so who are you taking to the party?'' he asked. It was silly you don't take people to parties it's not formal but Dean was escorting Lisa so he thought Cas was going to bring someone as well.

''Don't know, maybe Bela'' he shrugged.

Dean raised an eyebrow ''thought you said you don't like Bela.''

Castiel looked up from his plate with a smirk ''why Winchester are you jealous?''

''What? No, it's just you know. You said you'd rather lose a hand.'' Dean blushed furiously.

''Yes I know what I said. Let's say we got close on our trip'' Cas said smiling fondly.

Dean nudged him with his elbow ''how close exactly'' he wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas rolled his eyes ''not that close.'' Dean nodded.

They were soon joined by Victor. ''Yo Dean'' he smiled and then looked at Cas with curiosity ''... and friend?''

''Victor this is my roommate Cas, Cas meet Victor.'' Castiel glared at him then looked at Dean ''I'll see you before the party, bye Dean.'' He said and made his way to the back of the cafeteria where Dean noticed Crowley was sitting. Castiel ignored Victor, and everybody else as he went.

''What's his problem'' Victor asked when Castiel was gone.

Dean shrugged ''don't know, he's like that until you get to know him,'' Victor nodded.

''Anywho, so you aiming to get some alone time with Lisa after the party?'' Hs asked.

Dean huffed ''why does everyone assume I want to bang Lisa?!'' he said.

''Because you're Dean Winchester'' Victor said calmly.

''Good point, but still. She's deranged and I don't do crazy'' Dean defended.

''Amen Winchester. You know she's got a kid right'' Victor grinned at the expression that spread across Dean's face.

It was one of utter shock ''What? Noo...'' Dean's jaw dropped.

''Yep. It's home with her parents'' Victor said.

Suddenly Jo was by Dean's side ''who you ladies gossiping about?'' She smiled.

''Lisa'' Dean said overlooking the 'ladies' comment.

''Oh, I heard you're taking her to the party, you gonna get some tail? Ha?'' She teased and Dean dropped his head on the table with an exasperated huff.

''We have established that she's not worth it,'' Victor said.

''With all the extra baggage and all'' Dean commented from the table.

''Ooh, dirt!'' Jo chirped ''come on fill me in.''

Dean rolled his eyes ''she has a kid.''

Jo gasped in a fake way ''why am I not surprised,'' she said and the boys laughed. They chatted for an hour, with some of the other posse members joining them.

* * *

''Hello love'' Crowley greeted.

''I would prefer it if you didn't call me that'' Castiel deadpanned and Crowley rolled his eyes.

''I don't like that assbutt, he knows things'' Castiel said glaring over his shoulder.

''No, what you don't like is sharing your roommate'' Crowley smirked.

''How's your leg?'' Castiel tried to change the topic.

''I bet he'd look great without all that clothes'' Crowley continued.

''He does'' oops. He didn't even think before he blurted that out.

Crowley looked at him wide eyes ''Cas you sly dog. What are you not telling me?'' He grinned and Castiel turned redder than a tomato.

''It, I uh...'' and he ended up retelling the event from this morning. Soon Crowley was laughing like an idiot and Castiel had to punch him in the injured knee just to shut him up.

''Oh, that was hilarious'' Crowley said with an amused grin.

''Anyway'' Cas started ''did Balthazar clear the stuff out of the tunnels?''

Crowley nodded ''yes, last night. It's a stupid place to hold a party if you ask me'' he rolled his eyes and Castiel nodded.

''I agree, but it seems to be the only place and they seem to think it's 'cool' or something'' the boys chuckled.

''Silly Americans'' Crowley said with a sigh.

''We should go, the boss man is cooking up a storm for us'' Castiel sighed. 'Why did I even choose this line of work' he thought to himself. At first it was kind of cool but now it's just a pain in the ass and they never get to live a little and have some fun. So naturally any chance they get they let loose. 'I'm an idiot' he sighed. Too little too late now.

**A/N: that's it ladies and gents I'm cutting it in half because it is way too long. Hope you liked it, I had fun writing this. Personally I have nothing against Lisa or any of the characters but I ship Destiel so naturally any girl is an enemy. Peace, If you read this you get a cookie.**


	9. Let loose

**Chapter 9**

**Let loose**

**A/N: So it continues... **  
**That sounded rather ominous *evil laugh***  
**I think it's time for a disclaimer: Last time I checked my tap runs water not money so I still don't own any of the following characters.  
I'm going to try and make my updates on Saturdays or Sundays.  
Shoutout to all of the followers and reviewers. **

* * *

Party time came around and Dean wasn't sure why he was nervous but it was a big deal, the first party of the year. And whose bright idea was it to plan a party on a Sunday?  
'Genius,' Dean thought as he got ready. But after thinking about it, it was a good way to prevent drinking, at least a little.  
Okay maybe not.

Dean was in his tight, black jeans and was shirtless. He couldn't decide between a shirt and a v-neck or just a v-neck.

Enter Castiel.  
He threw a smirk Dean's way ''I should really start knocking'' he said chuckling.

Dean made a quick decision and went for a black shirt with a Darth Vader helmet on it. The helmet was white and matched his watch and All Stars.

''Yeah Cas, you really should'' Dean straightened his shirt.

''Relax Winchester it's not like you have something I haven't seen before'' Cas smirked.

''Ha ha, whatever.'' Dean checked himself out.

''Looking spiffy there Dean. I'm sure Lisa will be all over you'' Castiel commented.

''For the last time, I don't do crazy!'' Dean threw his hands up in the air to prove a point.

''Just because you won't do crazy doesn't mean that crazy won't do you'' Cas grinned.

''Well that's a good point, but still. I don't plan on doing anyone or anyone doing me tonight.'' He stated.

''Just be careful, and don't let her near your drink'' Cas deadpanned.

Dean laughed ''sure man,'' Cas smiled.

It was time to head out. Cas was wearing a black shirt with a slim, red tie, black skinny jeans and red customised Nikes. People were already making their way to the tunnels under the campus that connect into one big underground hall. The whole town is filled with halls and bunkers of the same sort.

The entry to the tunnels can be found in the basement of every building, well at least on campus. So the boys were going to enter through the girls' dormitory basement.

Lisa squealed when she saw Dean, she was on him in seconds.

''You look absolutely delicious and fuckable'' she grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes ''sorry Hon, I plan on going home solo tonight.'' Dean replied, taking in his surroundings. There were a bunch of squawking girls and slightly tipsy guys all around him.

Lisa was wearing a black shirt with white polka dots; the shirt was wide unlike her skirt that clung to her legs tightly. She wore black shoes with small heels. Dean was surprised by that but she was a tall girl and it would have looked intimidating to the boys- this made her look more innocent.

She shrugged ''we'll see'' she winked at him and took his arm. They went to the basement level where the entrance was, it was a heavy metal door with a 'do not enter' sign on it. 'Well that's obviously being respected' Dean thought sarcastically.

* * *

While Dean was with Lisa, Cas caught up with Bela.

''You look adorable'' he told her.

She glared at him ''I was going for stunning more than adorable but I can work with that,'' she smiled at the end.

She was on the other hand wearing heels, high heels. They were light beige and were open toe. She wore low waist, khaki skinny leggings with a brown belt. There was a white shirt tucked into her pants and on her right hand was a brown-gold bracelet with some trinkets on it. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in locks of brown and gold.

''Shall we'' Cas offered her his hand like a gentleman and she took it with a smile.

''I heard you have to watch yourself on these kinds of parties'' She said as they made their way through the tunnel with a bunch of other people.

''Oh yeah? Is that so?'' Cas asked smugly.

''Yes, if you're not carefully you'll get your pretty ass in trouble'' she winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

''Really Bela, they ought to know better than to mess with Britain's most wanted.''

She chuckled ''you're not wanted when you're aled up sweetie.'' Cas nodded in defeat.

Annoying pop music could be heard through all of the tunnels around (under) the campus. Now he's not the one to get shitfaced (yea, right), but Dean wanted to get really drunk really fast so he didn't have to listen to some girl singing about wanting to go somewhere. And something about dirt running, all in all Dean didn't like pop. Or any other genre except for classic rock for that matter. This douche bag-y music was giving him a headache, while Lisa seemed to enjoy it. Dean rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

The next song came on and Dean was dragged to the make-do dance floor by a shrieking Lisa. Apparently this guy was some sort of a big deal because everybody was really into his song; Dean could only make out some of the lyrics over all the yelling.

_''I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I-I-I'm hunting looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome.''_

Dean rolled his eyes at the superficial lyrics_. _He kept dancing for Lisa's sake.

The night progressed and Dean did, in fact, did get shitfaced. As did Castiel, he let loose for the first time in a while. Last time had been his 17th birthday and he ended up in someone's tree house 2 towns over.

Cas ended up dancing against a girl named Meg he didn't really know to a song he didn't really like. If you asked him he would have said any genre is fine, but he was fond of dubstep and classic rock. Which is an unusual combination.

She had her grabby little hands all over him and he ended up tie-less. He didn't mind though, because he was well, drunk as fuck- as she put it.

* * *

Monday morning showed its face and everybody was displeased. Dean was in his bed, alone, thankfully. He had the mother of all hangovers when he woke up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his right foot landed on something. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the floor. Castiel was flopped on the floor, his face squished uncomfortably against the parquet.

Dean nudged him with his foot ''Cas, man, wake up.''

The guy from the floor groaned ''shut off the Sun!'' Cas commanded and Dean closed the blinds. ''Thank you'' he muttered from down below (not Australia).

''I honestly had no intentions on getting hammered last night'' Dean paused, ''but then I heard the terrible music and things got out of hand.''

Castiel started to get up ''you and me both mate.'' He made a pained sound and Dean looked at him curiously.

''You okay buddy?''

''No, my back hurts like Hell and I have something taped over it.'' He reached back over his shoulder and patted around his upper back.

''Take the shirt off and let me see'' Dean offered.

''I thought you'd never ask'' Castiel smirked. Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel took of his black shirt and Dean's eyes widened. ''Dude, it's some sort of bandage. I don't know what but it looks like one of those things that cover up a tattoo.'' Dean trailed off.

''WHAT?!'' Cas turned around to see Dean's face and he gasped. ''Mate you've got a black eye.''

It was Dean's turn to freak out ''what!?'' He ran to the mirror ''my face!'' He yelled. ''No, no, no oh God!'' He was looking at an already purple bruise that had formed around his right eye.

''Dean I hate to break your panic session but I could really use some help here.'' He motioned to his back.

''Yea, sorry man'' Dean went over to him.

''Be gentle with me'' Cas joked.

''You sure you want this thing removed, I mean it looks like it's there for a reason. It's pretty large.

''Dean I am not walking around campus with that thing on my back. Just yank it off already!''

Dean nodded. He gently pealed the bandage from Castiel's back. He was stunned into silence, for several moments he was quiet but then he gasped.

''What, what is it?! What's the damage, tell me!'' Castiel was demanding.

Dean was faced with a pair of beautifully tattooed black angel wings that were fairly large. ''I think I'll call you Angel from now on'' Dean smirked.

''Dean if you don't tell me now I swear to God'' Cas was interrupted.

''Chill dude. It's kinda cool, at least it's not something like 'dick' or 'cock''' He smiled.

''Okay but what exactly is it?'' Cas asked.

''It's a tattoo'' Dean smirked, he figured he'd tease Cas a little more.

''Dean don't push my buttons, I'm hung-over and in pain'' Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Well I can say it's black, pretty, big...'' Dean procrastinated and dragged every word out. Castiel glared daggers at him. ''Wings, Cas, they're wings.''

Castiel face palmed ''for the love of God, what the hell happened?'' He went to the bathroom and got a small mirror. He adjusted it so that he could see his back reflect in the body length mirror.

He gasped ''wow, at least they are pretty'' he shrugged.

Dean could only stare at the black wings tattoo, Cas' pale skin tone made them stand out even more.

''Who ever drew them did a bang of job'' Dean tried to comfort Cas.

Cas groaned ''Michael's gonna kill me'' he cupped his face in his hands.

''Dude you're an adult, you can do whatever the fuck you want.'' Dean commented.

Castiel glared at him ''you don't understand. My brother's going to have a hissy fit over this, he thinks defiling my body is a sin. The guy is a religious freak. He's my brother and I love him but he thinks just because he was named after the eldest Archangel he is on some sort of mission from god.'' Castiel dropped to the bed face first.

Dean was still somewhat staring at the tattoo, he followed one of the longest feathers and he saw a white piece of paper sticking out from Cas' back pocket. He reached over and pulled it out, he was soon grinning while Cas looked at him in confusion.

''At least we know who drew them'' Dean smiled from the page.

''What are you...'' the paper was shoved into Cas' hands. He starred at it wide-eyed. On the page was a drawing of the same pair of wings that were on Cas' back. Castiel's signature was in the corner of the paper.

''Hey, considering you were hammered you did great'' Dean smiled and clapped Cas on the shoulder.

''I'm going to have them removed'' Castiel stated.

''Dude! What, no! They are a piece of art. Rebel a little, who cares about some tantrum prone Archangel.'' Cas smiled at Dean's words.

''You should put some cover-up on that.''

Dean rolled his eyes ''don't change the subject. You are keeping the wings.'' Dean raised a finger at him. They really were epic and looked awesome on Cas. They made him look even more badass and mysterious, and maybe Dean had a thing for tattoos.

''I'll think about it'' He smiled.

Cas' phone rang. The boys groaned at the loud noise that is dubstep.

'_The cafeteria is serving some sort of hangover remedy, thought you should know. It works by the way_.' Bela informed him.

He frowned ''seems like the campus staff is aware of our drinking and partying. They're serving hangover remedy in the cafeteria.''

Dean crinkled his nose ''remedy, sounds gross.''

''Bela says it works, we should give it a shot.''

Dean shrugged. They got dressed; Castiel winced as he put on his shirt after his shower. His back was still sore.

Dean and Cas entered the cafeteria and were greeted by what can only be described as an applause. It took them by surprise and they groaned at the noise as did a few other students. Jo approached them carrying two cups of the 'remedy'.

''Here you deserve this'' she grinned at them.

''Thanks, but why do we deserve these exactly?'' Dean asked as he sniffed the beverage curiously.

Her smile widened ''you don't remember, do you? Ah, you boys are in for a treat.'' She patted their shoulders. Jo ended up telling them the story.

**A/N: there will be a chapter about the party explaining everything . I have nothing against the pop artists. The songs are I wanna go by Britney S. And Thrift shop by Macklemore (don't own them either). And yes I love dubstep and classic rock. The links to their outfits are on my profile.**


	10. Get me my wings

**Get me my wings**

**A/N: You can look at this as a bonus chapter or as a part of the story, either way is good. As promised an update on a saturday.  
Review 3**

* * *

As the party progressed along with the night, Dean and Cas somehow managed to find each other on the dance floor. Cas escaped Meg's death grip after some guy stumbled into her and Dean found that he was forgotten as Lisa drunkenly rutted against some guy. He didn't give a flying fuck.

Dean's elbow connected with someone's ribs and from the sound of the groan it was a guy. ''Sorry buddy'' Dean started to say, or rather slur when a pair of blue, glazed over eyes met his equally glazed moss green ones. ''Cas'' Dean said sounding ecstatic as he pulled him into a hug.

Cas wiggled out of his hold ''Dean, you hit me!'' He said offended.

''Sorry didn't mean to, don't be such a wimp it didn't even hurt that much,'' Dean said chuckling.

''It did too!'' Cas said and crossed his arms.

''Jeez Cas you're such a baby, bet you couldn't even get a tiny tattoo because it would hurt too much.'' Dean said mimicking Cas' stance. Truth be told the blow to the ribs hurt, a lot, but drunk Dean has no sense of, well anything really.

''I could too!'' Castiel pouted. Little did they know Victor was watching their little conversation, and him being one of the head honchos of UKF decided to make it official.

''Boys, calm down'' he yelled over the music, putting his arms around the boys' shoulders. ''There is only one way to settle this'' Vic said grinning. He ran off to the bar, got up and held a microphone in his hands. The bar looked real but it was one of those transferable things. Vic ordered the DJ to turn down the music so he could speak.

''Ladies and gentlemen'' the crowd made a sound of annoyance, ''I know, I know. But I seem to have a problem here. Now two of my friends over there, Dean and Cas'' he pointed to the crowd and the crowd split like the Red Sea leaving Dean and Cas exposed. ''They got into an argument about withstanding pain. And I think this can only be settled with a bet!'' He shouted and the party people cheered. ''So here it goes, Cas will go to town followed by me, Dean and a few other willing people. He will get a tattoo and if he doesn't make a sound while being tattooed he wins the bet. Proving his awesomeness and that he is a badass.'' Victor grinned ''also he gets to punch Dean.'' Victor was drunk and he had no idea what he was saying, the crowd went ballistic while Dean and Cas just stood there confused and also, drunk. ''If Dean wins, he gets to'' victor dragged out the word while he thought of an idea. ''Oh! Cas has to pay for his lunch for a month!'' Again the crowd cheered. ''You boys in?'' He asked grinning.

Neither Dean or Cas are the type of people that give into peer pressure but they were drunk and the crowd was cheering 'Do it! Do it! Do it!'

''We'll do it!'' Cas shouted surprising everyone including Dean. The crowd was silent for a moment and then it went crazy again. Bets were placed amongst the students and the boys were sent off to the town with Vic and his peeps.

The tattoo parlour was just outside of campus a few streets over. They walked, not taking any chances on dying young as some chick put it in a song.

The tattoo artist named Bob was a little sceptical about tattooing a drunken teenager but then Victor slipped him a Benjamin Franklin and all was good.

Castiel looked through the collection of tattoo sketches, none fitted him. So he did what any artist would do, he designed his own tattoo. Amazingly he did well considering his state. The tattoo guy was stunned too; he smiled and asked about the size of the tattoo. Cas went big because Victor was paying for half of it and he figured what the hell, why not. It was a tattoo of wings, which suited Cas since he was named after the Angel of Thursday. The Cherub wings were tattooed on his back, they started at his shoulder blades and went up, and then the long feathers went down his back almost to his hips.

As morning approached the tattoo was finished, the bet over and Dean had lost. Cas had his stoic expression the whole time. Not one peep was heard from him.

''Dean I believe you lost'' Victor said as they watched a bandage get placed over the majority of Cas' back.  
Dean sighed ''be gentle with me Cas'' he said ducking his head.

''Not a chance Winchester'' Cas finally spoke, voice a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat ''you offended me and you are going to get punched hard and in public.'' Cas said smiling evilly. Dean gulped, he was so screwed.

They returned to the party where surprisingly a lot of people were still waiting for them to return. Victor entered first ''Attention people'' he spoke loudly over the low volume of music. Anyone who had been sleeping was now awake and listening. ''We have a winner'' he held the boys' wrists as if they were in a boxing ring. As soon as he was sure that everybody was paying attention he lifted Cas' hand. Half of the crowd cheered and the other half grumbled displeased that they had lost the bet. Victor led Dean and Cas in the middle of the room.

''Time to pay the piper Winchester'' Cas said, and the crowd went silent. ''So, where should I hit him?'' Cas asked Victor and Vic turned to the crowd with open arms expecting an answer. Most of the people screamed face, so it was settled. ''Dean I suggest you drink up because this is going to hurt as much as this tattoo did'' Cas grinned and passed Dean a bottle of Vodka. He drank a fair amount of it and when it started to work he nodded.

The tension was killing him; if Cas didn't make a move soon he was going to kill him. His head was spinning and then it happened. Cas' fist connected with Dean's right eye. He saw stars and Angels as he hit the ground, boy did it hurt like a bitch. The crowd roared and Cas held his hand grinning down at Dean. Vic patted Cas' back and Cas winced at the pain from the tattoo.

The people cleared out in short ten minutes. Soon it was only Castiel and Dean. Cas took two glasses of something called a 'purple nurple' and handed one to Dean, who was still on the floor.

''Here, I think this will help'' Cas said smiling.

''Thanks'' Dean took the drink, sat up a little and downed it.

''You okay?'' Cas asked, holding out a hand to lift Dean up.

''No I'm not okay, you just punched me in the freaking eye'' Dean shrieked. They went to sit on the bar.

Cas chuckled ''well you asked for it.''

''Dude I didn't think you'd actually do it. You have got a mean swing my friend.'' He said smiling a little.

''I know I do, just one more reason why you shouldn't challenge me.'' He crossed his hands and Dean grinned.

''Never again Cas, never again. Let's get out of here.'' Cas nodded and Dean got up to walk but was slightly (understatement) off balance thus ending up in Cas' lap face first.

''Why Dean, I didn't know you felt that way'' he teased.

Dean punched him in the arm ''shuddup'' he blushed.

''Come on I'll help you'' Cas said pulling Dean up to look him in the eye. Their faces an inch apart. Cas smiled, that soon became a laugh.

''What's funny'' Dean asked sounding offended.

''There is a bruise forming already'' Cas said still laughing.

'' 'S not funny, I'll look terrible'' he pouted.

''I don't think that's even possible'' Cas said, and after he realised he said that put loud he blushed as did Dean. ''Come on, let's go'' Cas said and they finally left the tunnels.

Dean stumbled but was held in place by Cas under whose arm he was. The walk seemed excruciatingly long when drunk. People were still stumbling around here and there but the campus was mostly empty.

They reached the room. Cas dropped Dean onto his bed. Dean started stripping unaware of Castiel's eyes on him. It took all of Cas' willpower not to pounce Dean and fuck him into the mattress right then and there. He turned away trying to push the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. Dean sighed and muttered something, Cas spun around quickly. He wanted to ask Dean what he said but was stopped by the floor that seemed to have an attraction towards his face. How he fell escaped him.

Dean started laughing ''Cas man, you okay?''.

Cas raised a thumb ''all good, didn't land on anything sharp. I'm just gonna sleep here.'' Cas muttered from the floor.

''Night Cas'' Dean said smiling to himself.

''Cheers'' Cas said smiling when he heard Dean chuckle.

**And that's how Cas got his wings. ;) **  
**Also I made Bob up.**


	11. A sudden visit

**Chapter 10**

**A sudden visit**

**A/N: A time jump, no biggie. We have a special guest in this chapter so enjoy.  
Also thanks to anyone who reviews, Iappreciate it a lot. Really.**

* * *

****The hot and humid weather turned into chilly autumn days. The boys' lives were pretty much normal- for about 5 weeks.

Dean Winchester woke up with an armful of an unknown guy. Shit.

The guy was slightly older than him, maybe 3 years tops. He had brown messy hair and was shorter than Dean. What happened? Dean thought it over, no he hadn't been drunk. He looked over at Cas, the guy was still sleeping. Dean tried not to make any movements but he really needed to pee. 'Why would I care? I should get up' he thought to himself. The guy tightened his grip around Dean's torso. 'Then again this guy might be a psycho' he remained still and decided to call for Cas.

''Cas'' he whispered harshly. Nothing. He tried again ''Cas wake up!'' Castiel just shuffled and continued sleeping. Finally Dean threw a pillow at him and Cas woke up.

''What!?'' Castiel grumbled.

''Shh, keep it down. I have a little problem here.'' Dean whispered once again.

Castiel turned around and squinted ''Dean what...'' He stopped mid sentence. He grinned wildly.

''Cas this is not funny, who the fuck is this. How did he get in and why am I sleeping with him!?'' Dean was trying his best not to panic.

''Dean I'd like you to meet Gabriel, my brother.'' Cas smiled and Dean raised a brow.

**_Last night_**

Gabriel went out of his way to arrange this trip. He missed his little brother and was getting annoyed by Michael's whiny personality. Luce wasn't any better.

So Gabriel wanted to surprise his baby bro, he boarded the first flight to Kansas City and took a cab over to the university in Kansas Falls. It was late when he came to the campus and since he didn't have a place to stay he decided to bunk with his brother.

Gabriel found the boys' dormitory building and asked some random teenager the directions to Cas' room. The guy had been drunk so he willingly gave Gabe the location- not bothering with the whys.

Gabe entered the elevator and pressed the button for the floor Cas was on. He realised it was late and Cas would probably be sleeping, but then again he is Gabriel and he doesn't care about that stuff. He stuffed his mouth with the last few gummy bears he had left and exited the elevator.

Castiel's door was locked, Gabriel frowned. He yanked out two small tools out of his jacket and started picking the lock skilfully. He opened the door in just minutes; he was good but not as good as Cas. Castiel was the prodigy in the family.

Gabriel slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw two beds, now he had 50% chance to guess which one was Cas'. Since he was still jet lagged he went with what felt right and well- went right. He was wrong.

A tall, hunky, blonde haired guy was in that bed. So Cas was in the other one, but since Gabriel was exhausted and already on the right side of the room he decided to sleep with freckles. Gabriel shrugged off his jacket and boots. He got into bed with the guy, and Jesus the guy was like a furnace. Which was good since it was chilly outside. Gabriel snuggled into the boy's chest and fell asleep. The next thing he knew he was looking up at the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

**_Now _**

Castiel shook his brother's shoulder. The man-boy squeezed Dean tighter.

''Uh, Cas can't breathe, dying'' Dean exaggerated, truth is the guy felt king of nice? Warm and firm, he mentally slapped himself for thinking about that. This had been happening to him ever since Cas showed up. He started noticing guys in addition to girls. Stupid Cas, stupid college. This never happened in Lawrence- or so he told himself.

Cas leaned down to the guy's ear and whispered ''Gabe wake up, someone's eating your pancakes.'' Dean looked at him curiously. The guy immediately opened his eyes and looked up to Dean. The guy grinned, Dean smiled sheepishly. Gabriel had the weirdest whiskey coloured eyes.

''Morning gorgeous, we sure had fun last night.'' The guy said in a teasing manner and Dean blushed.

''Gabe cut it out, he knows who you are'' Castiel said as he stood next to the bed with his arms crossed.

''Awh Cassie why are you such a party pooper, woke up alone instead of a hunky guy maybe?'' Gabriel teased, still not getting up or releasing Dean. He managed to make both Dean and Cas embarrasses with the same sentence.

Dean cleared his throat ''Hi I'm Dean'' he said gingerly.

Gabriel grinned wolfishly ''mm I know you are.'' Dean turned tomato red again. The guy didn't have Castiel's accent, he probably spent a lot of time aboard. Dean looked at Cas with silent prayers. Cas nodded sympathetically.

''Listen, I hate to break this little cuddle fest you've got going on here but would you mind not harassing my roommate?'' Castiel glared at his brother.

''Fine, whatever'' Gabriel got out of the bed.

''What are you even doing here?'' Cas asked as he moved to sit on his bed.

''Gee I'm glad to see you too Cassie, I've been fine. Travelling like usual.'' Gabriel replied sarcastically.

Dean watched the exchange silently.

Castiel rolled his eyes ''sorry but you can't just drop by unannounced and expect me to give you breakfast in bed after you violated my roommate.'' Castiel glared again.

''Breakfast? That sounds great, let's go, my treat. You too Dean-o '' Gabriel grinned at the man still in bed. He put on his boots and went outside.

Castiel sighed ''I'm really sorry about that, he's just... Uh, special?'' Cas said, or questioned.

Dean chuckled ''It's okay, sort of. I mean yeah it was awkward, and I really don't want to talk about it.'' Dean blushed furiously and averted his gaze.

''Understandable, I guess we should get ready for breakfast?'' Cas asked.

Dean nodded ''I guess so. But we better make it fast I have work later.'' Yes, Dean got a job at the Singer's salvage yard.

''Don't worry Gabe is a fast eater'' Castiel put on million dollar smile and Dean's stomach dropped. Just a little. He smiled back.

**Ta daa well, no-one ever said Gabriel wasn't a tricky bastard. *wink, wink***


	12. Leave it to him to fuck things up

**Chapter 11**

**Leave it to him to fuck things up**

**A/N: So it continues. **  
**It's a damn shame I don't own any of the characters because I would have sooo much fun with them. *evil chuckle***

* * *

The boys met up with Gabe around 10. Dean ended up driving them to town because Gabe doesn't really own a car here.

The trio entered a diner after 10 minutes or driving. No one made a sound during the whole ride. Dean and Cas ordered pancakes with maple syrup and Gabriel ordered pancakes with chocolate, fruit, caramel, maple syrup and a blueberry muffin. Gabriel has a sweet tooth.

''Gabriel would you mind telling me why you are here, It's not that I don't appreciate the effort and all. But you really don't need to be here.'' Castiel stated coldly.

''Jeez, I see you still have that stick up your ass. Relax I came to visit because I got annoyed by Michael's whining and Lucifer's bitching about Michael's whining.'' Gabriel tapped at the table with his fingers as they waited for the food to arrive.

''And Anna?'' Cas asked concerned.

''Cas she's fine, she can take care of herself. I'm more interested in you. How are Balthazar and the crew? Everything going okay?'' Gabriel asked, forgetting the Winchester's presence.

Castiel glared seriously at his brother ''everything is abso-bloody-lutely great.'' Castiel gritted his teeth. Gabriel is stupid, how can he talk like that in front of a civilian. Gabriel seemed to pick up on Cas' anger and he cleared his throat.

''Anywho, you cupcake, tell me about yourself'' he turned to Dean. Gabe rested his elbows on the table and cupped his chin- looking all interested in Dean. Castiel glared at him again.

Dean looked at him wide-eyed ''w- what?'' He asked; as soon as the stutter came out he blushed. Gabriel chuckled and Cas tried to hold down yesterday's dinner.

''I need to know a little about a guy who I'll be leaving Cassie with.'' Gabe grinned ''And I really think you are cute. How do you get your body temperature so hot? I mean really...'' Gabriel continued talking. Dean zoned out, his face felt like it was on fire. He must have looked like it because Cas was about to burst into laughter.

Dean's brain finally started working ''I, uh exercise'' he stuttered.

Gabriel stopped talking and looked at Dean ''hmm?''

''You- you asked about the body heat. I exercise, it gets the blood flowing.'' Dean said shyly.

Gabriel chuckled ''good to know, ooh food.'' He beamed as the waitress brought their orders. She balanced the 3 plates skilfully as she smiled. Dean and Cas recognized the girl from around campus.

She smiled at them ''Dean and Cas?'' she asked.

The boys nodded. ''Pamela, right?'' Dean asked with his best shit-eating grin on. The girl nodded.

''And I don't believe I met you'' she smiled at Gabe politely.

''It's Gabriel, sweetheart'' He grinned at her and she nodded.

''Anything else I can get you boys?'' She asked politely.

''Yes, I will have a chocolate milkshake with a cherry on top, and coffee for the boys. Cream and sugar.'' His grin grew wider when Dean blushed and Cas rolled his eyes.

Pamela wrote down the order and swayed over to the kitchen. The boys dove into their food, up until this point Dean thought he was a messy eater. Then he saw Gabriel eat. Let's not go into details.

It was quiet for a while they ate. Dean still occasionally blushed when he remembered Gabe's words. Cas chuckled every time he saw Dean blush. And Gabriel, well Gabriel was too busy eating, and when he wasn't he smiled cheekily at Dean. Pamela came back with their drinks and the check, Gabriel payed as promised.

''So, tell me Cas. Has he been treating you like the lady you are?'' Gabriel looked at Cas who sat next to him. Castiel almost spat out his coffee and Dean almost choked on his.

''What?!'' Cas' voice mixed with Dean's.

Gabriel smiled ''oh puh-lease, you two have been ogling at each other since we left the dorm.''

''Gabriel I don't know what you are talking about.'' Castiel said stubbornly. Okay, maybe he had a little crush on Dean. But he as sure as Hell wasn't going to admit that to Gabriel.

''Oh,'s that so? Then you don't mind me giving it a shot'' Gabe talked like Dean wasn't even there.

Dean cleared his throat; Gabriel looked at him all innocent like and winked.

''Gabe you can't date my roommate'' Castiel stated coldly, glaring at his brother.

''Why not Cassie, you're not dating him! It's a shame to let Dean walk around campus single and available.'' Gabriel whined.

''Excuse me I'm right here'' Dean tried.

''I bet you are'' Gabriel looked at him and smiled evilly. Dean blushed.

''Gabriel no. Dean doesn't swing that way! Tell him!'' Both of the brothers looked at Dean. He was caught like a deer in the headlights.

''W- what?'' Dean's brain wasn't working.

''See what you did, you broke him!'' Cas extended and arm towards Dean.

Gabriel laughed ''so what if he's not gay, I can change that you know.'' He grinned.

''Oh please, we all knew Samandriel was gay! The boy screamed queer, you just pulled him out of the closet!'' Cas' voice was dangerously low.

Gabriel rolled his eyes ''that doesn't prove anything.'' He said stubbornly.

''Fine, then I forbid you.'' Cas said crossing his arms.

''Oh, now you've done it Cas'' Gabriel said and pulled Dean over the table for a kiss.

Dean was frozen in place. No, he did not participate in the kiss. Of course he didn't! He wasn't gay? Was he? Maybe he was bi. Dean's mind raced through all the people he had ever met, it sound's impossible but it did. When Gabriel released him his mind stopped on the bluest pair of eyes which belonged to, none other than Cas.

Dean fell back into his seat. He looked at Cas. Castiel looked like he was about to tear Gabriel a new one. Gabriel looked smug and satisfied.

Before any of them could say something Dean stood up and vacated the diner. He got into the Impala and stormed off.

Castiel's head fell onto the diner's table. ''You stupid fuck, you have no idea what you have just done.'' Castiel muttered.

''Relax. He'll be fine.'' Gabriel put his hand on Cas' back. The boy shrugged the hand off.

''No he won't! He will probably never speak to me again.'' Cas looked at Gabriel, his blue eyes wide.

''I'm sorry Cas, but you know how I get when someone forbids me from doing something.'' He smiled sheepishly.

''Fuck you Gabriel.'' Cas said, he got up and left the diner.

Gabriel was left alone in the diner. Pamela came over.

''For what it's worth, I think those two have definitely got some chemistry.'' She smiled as she put a piece of pie in front of him ''on the house'' she winked at him.

'Shit Gabriel what have you done' he thought to himself.

**Ta daa, I'm sorry I had to. This wasn't meant to be more than teasing but it kind of got out of control. And stuff happened.**


	13. Seeking advice from ducks

**Chapter 12**

**Seeking advice from ducks**

**A/N: Well sort of the third part of this little Gabe fiasco. We start off with Dean's POV.  
I only regret not being able to update more frequently, but you know. School :S**

Dean was in the Impala, he was driving around pointlessly killing time till work. He finally parked the car across the road from a park. He went over to the small pond and sat on a bench next to the water.

It was Saturday afternoon; it was weird that no one was around. He watched the small ducks swim around. He was beating around the bush; he needed to think this through.

'Fuck' he ran a hand through his hair. 'What the fuck was that?' He thought to himself. 'Why would anybody do that' he asked himself. 'Why didn't I say anything?' He looked at the ducks that gathered around him expectantly. ''You hungry little fellows?'' He asked the ducks and some of them quacked. He went over to the Impala and fished out a sandwich that was there for some time. He grimaced at it and returned to the ducks. Dean fed the ducks bread.

'I wish I could be a duck, you guys don't have to worry about any of this crap.' He thought to himself. He chuckled when one of the ducks quacked at him.

'How am I supposed to continue after this?' his shoulders slumped. 'Should I ignore Cas? No, he didn't do anything wrong. Should I disassemble Gabriel? Probably, but that wouldn't solve anything.' He looked into the distance. 'Was it all that bad?' He shook his head. 'No, I guess it wasn't' his brain insisted. 'Yeah, I was just startled. That's it. Nothing else happened. It's not like I'm going to date the guy.' Dean smiled. 'Wait, why would Cas forbid him? What am I not good enough for his...' He mentally slapped himself. 'No, we're not going down that road.' He glanced at the ducks who were still eating the bread. One duck approached him, he smiled. ''What do you think duckie? Should I forgive Cas and Gabe?'' He asked the duck. The duck tilted its head in a very Cas like manner. It quacked. ''Yeah I guess you're right.'' He looked at his watch ''but after work, Bobby's gonna be mad if I'm late.'' He threw the rest of the bread to the ducks and left the park.

Castiel paced back and forward through the room. 'Stupid Gabriel and his childish ways' he thought angrily. He stomped his foot down and threw one of his books against the wall.

'How could he do that, he embarrassed me and now Dean will probably shun me for the rest of the trimester. Unless he moves rooms which is even worse.' He was still pacing, he noticed that he had maple syrup on his green v-neck. He sighed and took the shirt off.

In that moment Gabriel entered the room ''knock, knock. It's me, don't shoot. I come in peace.'' Gabriel held his hands up in surrender. ''Cas look man... Holly shit Cas is that real?!'' Gabriel gasped at the tattoo on Cas' back. Cas' glared at him.

''Yes it is very real, and old. You would have known if you bothered to ask about me instead of my roommate. How dare you Gabriel!'' Castiel scolded him.

Gabriel pouted ''I'm sowwy Cassie, can you blame me? I mean the guy's a hottie.'' Castiel glared at him, ''and I should just shut up.'' Gabriel ducked his head.

''You, I don't even know what you were thinking. That's right you weren't thinking! You never think!'' Castiel growled at his brother. ''You never thought about how this was going to affect me and my lifestyle!? Of course you didn't! You are the most selfish person I have ever met Gabriel. This will not be forgiven easily.'' Castiel crossed his arms.

''You're right'' Gabriel muttered quietly, not looking Cas in the eye.

''I'm sorry what was that?'' Cas asked.

''You're right'' Gabriel repeated loudly this time.

''Damn straight I'm right!'' Cas yelled at him ''you are going to apologise to Dean and never try something like that ever again. Understood?'' Castiel glared at his brother.

''Yeah'' he looked up to see Castiel glaring at him, ''Yes! I mean yes, I'll apologise.'' He straightened up.

''This doesn't get you off the hook Gabe, you're still on my shit list.'' Castiel pointed a finger at his face.

''Would a cupcake make you feel better?'' Gabriel asked pulling a cupcake out of a bag he was holding.

Cas shook his head ''give me that'' he took the cupcake.

''Now, turn around I want to see the tattoo'' Gabriel turned him around and whistled. ''Wow, that's pretty, who designed it?''

''I did'' Cas said with a mouthful of cupcake.

''When did you get it?'' Gabe asked and he was not prepared for what came next. Cas told him the same story Jo told them. After he was finished Gabriel looked impressed.

''Wow Cassie, who knew you were a party animal. Michael's gonna blow a gasket when he sees you, you really want him to unleash his divine wrath on you.'' Gabriel chucked. The boys sat on Cas' bed, he had calmed down a little.

''But that was really stupid Gabriel, what will Dean think of me now?'' Castiel sighed as he laid down on his bed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes ''relax, it's not your fault and he won't hold it against you. I'll apologise tonight before I leave.''

''You better'' Castiel growled, ''he is a good friend Gabe and I'd hate to lose him over such a thing.'' Gabriel nodded.

So Dean was a little nervous about going back to the room. What if Castiel was mad at him? What if Gabriel was waiting for him, oh God. He shook his head and went over to the building. Gabriel was in front standing by a cab. He smiled at Dean and Dean blushed.

''Dean-o just the man I wanted to see.'' He beamed.

Dean took a deep breath ''listen Gabe, not to be rude or anything'' Gabriel stopped him by raising a hand.

''Nonsense I should be the one to apologise, that's what this is actually. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was only to push Cassie's buttons. I think the boy has a crush on you'' Gabriel winked at Dean, pulled him into a hug and disappeared into the taxi. No one ever seems to let him talk, or maybe it was just the Novaks.

Dean slowly entered the room, Cas was on his bed doodling. He immediately stood up ''Dean I...'' He started to say.

''It's okay Cas, Gabe apologized.'' Dean smiled and Cas nodded.

''Good, but again I am really sorry for my brother's behaviour. He had no rights to do what he did.'' Castiel averted his gaze.

Dean walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders; Cas looked him in the eye. Dean smiled ''It's okay Cas, really.''

''Good, that's good'' Cas blushed, the close proximity was too much and he could feel Dean radiating heat. Dean released him and went over to the corner sofa like nothing happened.

Little did Cas know Dean was having the same issues. His breathing had deepened and he had to force the arousal to die down. 'Shit, this was going to be awkward as fuck' he thought to himself. He casually turned on the TV and ignored Cas for the rest of the evening.

**Hehehe well here was the realisation thanks to Gabe who may or may not appear again. Will see what I can do. I have to say I'm sorry for the lack of Sammy but he doesn't fit in the story that much. He may appear and sass things up a bit later. **


	14. Trouble in paradise

**Chapter 13**

**Trouble in paradise**

**A/N: I literally have no idea, I'm just going to describe how awkward things were.**  
**Sorry if I'm a bit late, woke up late and had chores to do.**

* * *

After that day things were very awkward very often. Every time they would make eye contact both boys would blush. Every time one of them was shirtless in the same room, they would blush. Hell, every time they were alone for more than half an hour they would blush without reason. Eventually they fell into a rhythm where they would avoid each other for most of the day. Which was exactly opposite to what they really wanted.

November was over and by the first week of December Cas disappeared. Dean woke up to an empty room; most of Cas' stuff was gone so he panicked. Cas left, he was gone. He left Dean. That week he had gone from his cheerful self to a stick-in-the-mud sourpuss. As much as they avoided each other he missed Cas. He missed the little contact he had with him. He missed the blushes and the hellos. Dean was convinced that he drove Cas away and he was determined if Cas ever came back for his other stuff that he would tell him how he felt. How did he feel? He didn't know, but he pondered on that his every waking minute. That is yet another reason why he was feeling down. Dean snapped at anyone who would try and talk to him that week. Mostly because everyone kept asking him where Cas was.  
First he snapped at victor.

**_Monday_**

Victor approached Dean in the cafeteria because he is a good friend and Dean was sitting alone.

''Hey Dean,'' He greeted. Dean just looked up from the food he was pushing around the plate. ''Where's Cas, you guys usually sit together.'' That was true until three weeks ago.

''I don't know, do I look like his mother or his secretary. He does that a lot, he just disappears.'' Dean spat out.

Victor flinched ''he disappears a lot?'' he asked.

''Yeah why?'' Dean asked.

''Nothing, just you know- weird. I'll leave you to your food. Bye'' he waved and left. Dean sighed.

**_Wednesday  
_**He snapped at Sam.

''Hey Dean, just calling to check up on you. You haven't died yet, have you?'' Sam snickered.

''No, Bitch I haven't.'' Dean rolled his eyes.

''Anyways jerk, how are things?'' Sam asked.

''Good I guess'' Dean sighed and flopped down to his bed.

''How's Cas?'' Sam smiled to himself. Sam had met Cas during one of his visits and the intellectuals hit it off immediately.

''What I don't know, he's not here. You have his number so call him. I have to go, bye'' Dean hung up.

Sam looked at his phone 'what the Hell was that' he thought.

**_Friday_**  
That was kind of overreacting, he snapped at Bobby.

Dean was about to leave work, he had done a great job fixing a Camaro SS.

Bobby came over to him ''boy you sure did a bang of job, I'd say hiring you was one of my better decisions.'' He clapped Dean on the shoulder.

''Thanks Bobby'' Dean turned to look at the man.

''Whatever it is that has your head in the business, it better stay that way. We need more employees like you.'' Bobby smiled.

''Why would you say that. That's horrible'' Dean looked at the man wide eyed.

Bobby frowned ''what?''

''I don't want it to stay like that, things have to get back to the way they were'' Dean gritted his teeth.

''Ya idjit, go home. I don't need your snappy attitude here. Come back when you're feeling well enough to work.'' Bobby turned around and left.

Dean planted his head on the car, he needed to hit something. Baseball, baseball was good.

* * *

Cas wasn't having the best of times either. He felt like he was going to die if Dean didn't stop ignoring him soon. This whole situation was horrible and it was all Gabriel's fault. He was perfectly okay with the way things were before, more or less. He couldn't wait to get out of their dorm and now when he was gone for a week all he could think about was Dean. He couldn't get his head in the game and he was failing at everything they were doing. Balthazar was glaring at him 24-7. So when he failed big time he was sent to the corner.

''Damn it Castiel we could have been killed, what were you thinking?!'' Balthazar growled.

''I'm sorry Balthazar it won't happen again'' Cas said with a stoic face and a cold voice.

''You know what, it won't. You're off the team until you get your head straight.'' Balthazar said.

''What?! You can't do that!'' Castiel yelled.

''I can, and I am. We can't risk any more injuries. We could have gotten caught and you could have died.'' Balthazar scolded.

''I got injured not you, so give it a rest already'' Castiel gritted his teeth. The pain in his right shoulder was unbearable.

''Cas, come here I need to get that out and patch you up.'' Bela put a hand on his shoulder. Balthazar and Cas were glaring at each other, they were ready to attack any second.

''You know what, I'm out of here. Crowley get the car keys you're driving us to a pub.'' Balthazar growled.

''As you wish'' Crowley said silently, not really wanting to interfere.

Bela practically dragged Cas to the bathroom where she sat him on the edge of the bathtub. The cheap motel bathtub almost broke.

''Do you want to... I don't know, talk about it?'' she asked with a shrug.

''No'' Castiel spat back.

''Fine, sorry I asked. Now hold still'' Bela ordered him as she cleaned the wound. Cas winced and quickly drank some tequila they had lying around.

''It's just, I really don't know what's wrong with me'' he admitted.

Bela smiled ''well physically there sure isn't anything so it must be mental.'' Cas chuckled but hissed when Bela pulled out a piece of led from his shoulder.

''Ouch'' he whined.

''Oh don't be a baby, if you were thinking straight you wouldn't be in this mess right now.'' Bela chuckled ''but that's just it. You weren't thinking _straight _were you'' she poked him in the other shoulder.

He blushed ''well...''

''Ooh I knew it! Cas what are you not telling me mate, you know I'm here for you'' Bela hugged him. Bela hugged him, wow tears in his eyes.

''Since when?'' Cas smirked.

''You know what I mean, come on tell me'' she pushed him playfully.

He re-told her what had happened. He told her everything, damn her for being a good listener. She laughed, she gasped, and she cried a little. By the time Cas was done telling the story she had patched him up and he was as good as new.

''Wow, looks like you had a rough month'' she told him with a sad smile.

He sighed ''tell me about it, so what should I do?'' He asked, hopefully she would know. He handed her the bottle of tequila to finish it off.

''I say you take what is yours. From what you told me Dean isn't all that straight'' she grinned at him.

Cas blushed, ''what if...'' She slapped him.

''No. No 'what ifs' you take what you want and when you want. You are a spy Cas, no one can do what we do. It is in our blood to take.'' She smiled.

Cas nodded ''but, you know this can only end badly. I mean he doesn't know about the stuff we do.'' Cas ducked his head and groaned.

Bela thought about it ''well, sounds to me like you have some explaining to do. Remember you didn't actually do any of the dirty work, that's all me and Crowley.'' She smiled and hugged him again. ''Get some rest, you'll need it.''

**A/N: Sooo... the cat's out of the bag, if you guessed it have a cookie. But I wasn't being that subtle, lol. Anyways HermoineJMalfoy made me feel bad about putting Dean in the friendzone so I'm going to have to change that. I know the story took a turn towards crazy town but what the hell that's the best kind of town. **


	15. Trouble

**Chapter 14**

**Trouble**

**A/N: nope, I really have no idea what now.  
PC troubles, sorry for the late update.  
Here ya go people, enjoy.**

* * *

Dean woke up at noon on a Saturday. He would have been worried for being late for work, but he got the day off- thanks to his bitchy behaviour. He wanted to die. Why was this so horrible, why was he feeling like this. Maybe he really did like Cas and not talking to him made Dean angry. 'Stop being a bitch Dean' he mentally slapped himself. He looked over to the still empty bed and sighed. 'No, you are a bitch Dean. For not admitting what you know is true' his brain was telling him. Dean groaned ''damn it'' he yelled.

The door slowly creaked open ''Dean is everything okay?'' came a familiar voice. Dean's world lit up.

''Cas!'' he beamed as the older boy entered the room. ''Yeah, 's fine just stubbed my toe'' Dean said shyly.

Cas smiled ''okay then.''

''So, where'd you go?'' Dean said blatantly. 'God, Dean way to be subtle' he mentally slapped himself again. Cas looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ''I mean, you know. You just disappeared.'' Dean averted his gaze.

''oh'' Cas chuckled ''were you worried Winchester?'' he joked.

Dean looked at him in a serious manner ''of course I was, you don't just disappear for a week and not tell anybody anything!'' Dean got dangerously close to Cas.

Cas was beginning to worry ''Dean it's okay I'm fine.''

Dean smiled slightly ''good, that's good.'' He hugged Cas and Cas winced. ''You sure you're okay?'' Dean asked.

Cas nodded ''I'm sorry I planned to leave a note or something but we left in a hurry.'' He ducked his head, he suddenly felt bad for not leaving that cursed note. This was the longest conversation they had in a while.

''It's okay, just don't do that again'' Dean finally released Cas. They both stared at each other before Cas excused himself.

'Come on Winchester man up, you can do this. What is it exactly that you can do?' His brain was messed up, there were so many things he wanted to say but he said none so far. Cas exited the bathroom, his unruly brown hair sticking in all directions. Dean smiled at that and Cas looked at him curiously.

'Here goes nothing' Dean gulped. ''Cas I have something to tell you.'' He tried his best not to blush.

Cas seemed to tense up a bit, he raised a brow ''go on.''

''This is going to be really awkward so prepare'' Dean closed in on the older boy. Castiel relaxed a bit, and looked Dean in the eye. ''Cas, I- uh, I like you. And not just as a friend, I like, like you.'' Dean stuttered out. Cas was quiet for a few seconds like he was trying to process what Dean had just said. Then he smiled, it was the most blinding smile ever. Dean didn't need any more words, that smile had been enough on its own. He pulled Castiel closer and breathed in his sent, Cas shivered. ''Missed you'' Dean whispered close to Castiel's ear, ''thought you left for good.'' Castiel pulled away and looked Dean in the eye, he had a mischievous smirk on his lips. He said nothing as he pulled Dean into a kiss; he said nothing as Dean whimpered when he bit his lip. He said nothing as he pushed Dean over to his bed and finally when he was on top of him he growled ''mine''.

And well, we know what happens after that.

**_Later_**

Dean woke up around 9 o'clock in the evening. He woke up with a warm body next to him. He smiled as the boy snuggled into his chest. ''Evening'' he chuckled.

Cas snorted at that ''I guess it is.'' He looked up at Dean with those beautiful, blue eyes and yawned. Dean thought he could die right now and he would be okay with it. He kissed Cas' forehead. Dean opened his mouth to speak but then something buzzed. It was Victor_ 'Dean stay away from Castiel, he is trouble.'_ The message read, Dean frowned.

''What's up?'' Cas asked.

''Nothing, Victor's just being stupid.'' Dean replied.

Cas seemed to freeze at the mention of Victors name. ''O- oh, what did he say?'' Castiel asked carefully.

''He says you're trouble or something'' Dean chuckled.

''Shit, I knew it'' Castiel muttered as he got up and got his phone.

''Knew what?'' Dean asked as he witnessed Cas' panicked texting.

''Dean we need to talk.'' Cas looked at him.

''What's that on your shoulder'' Dean asked after noticed the patched up wound on Cas' right shoulder.

''Dean I need you to listen very carefully.'' Castiel said with a serious face, which was hard considering he was naked. Dean nodded for him to continue.

''Dean, what I am about to tell you is top secret. No one must know,'' Dean chuckled but Cas glared at him. ''I'm serious Dean!''

''I know you're trying to be, but you're just too darn adorable. C'mere'' He made grabby hands at him but Castiel just shook his head.

''Dean this is not a joke. I'm trying to tell you something!''

''Well then tell me.''

''Dean I'm a spy.'' Castiel confessed.

''I'm sorry it sounded like you said that you're a-'' Dean started but was cut off by Cas.

''Yes a spy Dean, and this '' he pointed to his shoulder ''is a bullet wound.''

Dean looked at him wide eyed ''what?''

''You wanted to know where I was, well I was in Iowa'' Cas explained as he started dressing.

''Cas what are you talking about, this is silly you're just 21 years old. Wait, are you?'' Dean asked suddenly concerned.

Castiel rolled his eyes ''yes I am and If you don't believe me go turn on the TV, it should be on the news.''

Dean looked at him ''so what okay you're a spy,'' he said as he got up to turn the TV on. ''No biggie, spies are cool.'' He said as he sat on the sofa. Cas sat next to him as Dean watched the news.

'And yesterday in the town of Lincoln, Iowa, 3 men have been killed. They had been locked up in the town's jail and how the perpetrators got in is a mystery. One of them was shot on their way out by a guard. The 3 men that had been killed were suspected to have worked with the mafia.' The lady on the TV announced and Dean was about to pass out.

''Yes Dean, that was us. Bela, Balthazar, Crowley and Me.'' He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

''Cas you kill people?!'' He yelled.

''Keep it down, you never know who's listening and no. I don't kill people, neither does Balthazar. We are techies but Bela and Crowley are the executioners. So basically I just break into places.'' He smiled sheepishly.

''Don't say it like it's a good thing!'' Dean whispered harshly.

''Dean this wasn't my choice. I was practically born into this.'' Cas looked at him with pleading eyes.

''This is the sort of stuff I meant when we first met, this is something you mention to your roommate. You know I like long walks on the beach, my favourite flower is a tulip and oh, I'm a fucking spy!'' Dean was angry.

''Well that kind of defeats the purpose of being a spy Dean, you're not a spy if everyone knows.'' He said with a frown.

''Okay, who do you work for and is everything you told me a lie?'' Dean stared at him with an intense look. ''Oh and every time you disappeared were you on a mission?''

''Okay first of all no, nothing I have told you was a lie. Except for the fact my parents died when I was very young, I didn't tell you that. Second, yes almost every time I went somewhere I was on a mission. And third I work for a private organization called 'the menace disposal team' or TMNT for short. We are lead by a man called Raphael, yes all of my brothers and sister work for him too...'' Dean chuckled. Cas glared at him.

''I'm sorry TMNT? Raphael? That sounds like the teenage mutant ninja turtles-'' Dean looked at Cas who was glaring daggers at him. He cleared his throat ''-continue.''

''As I was saying, Raphael took my family in when we were all young and he trained us. We work for whoever pays. Balthazar was his first student while Bela and Crowley joined us later. Our current employer is a mob boss named Zachariah. Victor and his posse are the younglings of the FBI. Dean, Victor is FBI that is why he moved last year. '' Cas finished.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but the door busted open. Balthazar came barging in ''They're on to us! We have to go.'' He looked around the room frantically and took in Dean's half naked state and Cas' messed up bed. ''Oh for the love of God, you didn't?!'' He yelled. Dean and Cas blushed. ''Shit, come on take him with us, the chopper is waiting.'' He stormed out of the room.

Dean looked at Cas in terror ''Cas what-''

''Dean you've been compromised, you have to come with me! Please. Trust me.'' Castiel grabbed his arm and Dean looked at him.

He nodded ''o-okay, I trust you.'' They went out to the roof where a black chopper was hovering above the ground. They got in and left the area.

Victor was standing in front of the boys' dormitory and glaring at the helicopter that just left. He raised the phone and gritted his teeth ''we lost them.'' He growled.

**A/N: No smut, I suck at smut. So this was pretty hard to write. Anyways bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry it all escalated pretty quickly but it had to be done.  
Read and review.  
Lots of hugs to anyone who's following the story.**


	16. Merry ol' London

**Chapter 15**

**Merry ol' London**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, again. Heh.**

* * *

Dean's mind was in a daze as he entered the helicopter, he faintly remembers Cas telling him not to worry. He was in that same daze as they exited the helicopter and entered the

plane to God knows where. He was in that daze until he fell asleep with Castiel by his side running a hand through his hair.

Someone shook him lightly and he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Castiel's worried face in front of his.

''Hey'' Cas started softly ''Dean, are you okay?'' He asked, voice laced with worry.

''mhm,'m fine'' Dean grumbled and rolled over expecting the wall. He sat up abruptly when he was almost fell. ''What the fuck?'' He growled.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder ''Dean, do you remember what happened yesterday?'' He asked.

Dean looked at him half mad, half worried. ''You came back, and we...uh,'' he blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

Castiel nodded ''and then what?''

''Uh, you told me that you were a spy'' his eyes went wide and he jumped up. ''Cas where am I? What happened to the chopper?'' He shouted.

''Calm down, you're on a plane and we have reached our destination. Get dressed and we will go.'' Cas smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Dean was left alone on a plane. In his boxers. In who knows what country. Shit.

He looked around to see what he could wear, he found a pile of clothes that was carefully folded and assumed they were for him. He put them on and followed in Cas' footsteps.

Castiel was waiting for him by the door; he smiled when he saw Dean. Dean looked slightly uncomfortable in the clothes that were left for him. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and those fancy, comfortable shoes. He also had a tie in his hands since he was a little shaken up and couldn't tie it. He made a pouty face and approached Cas holding the tie out. Castiel smiled and gladly took it.

It didn't take long and Dean looked presentable.

''Cas, sweetie we have to go.'' Bela said from the door and smiled at Dean. ''Not bad Winchester.''

Dean nodded and looked at Castiel who was grinning. Cas took his hand and lead him to the door and onto the steps that lead out of the private jet.

Cas wasn't saying anything about their location so Dean just decided to shut his mouth. The airport looked like any other. They were lead out back so he didn't see the name; they got into a black Hummer and drove away.

Dean didn't want to guess but if he had to, he'd say he wasn't in the US anymore. Everyone was quiet, Crowley occasionally gave him mischievous grins like he was saying 'you sly dog, look at you' or 'you're a bottom, aren't you?' They drove for a few hours, he didn't have his phone so he couldn't tell.

He glanced over to Cas who was now full on smiling. Dean quirked a brow and looked out the window, then he saw it. A bright red double-decker bus.

''Welcome to London, Dean'' Cas said and Dean's jaw dropped.

Dean took a moment to recollect his thoughts, London? He hasn't even been outside of Lawrence since a few months ago, let alone outside of the country. And yet he found himself in England, across the ocean, on another continent.

''Cas, why am I in London'' Dean asked, distress obvious in his voice.

Cas frowned then sighed, ''you have been compromised and if we had left you behind you would have been taken in by the FBI. You would have probably been accused of helping us.'' He looked at Dean with sad, wide eyes.

Dean nodded because he understood. After all, Cas has been nothing but honest with him- mostly. He also really didn't want to go to prison; he was too pretty for such a place. Dean didn't ponder on the fact that he was in England with a team of highly coordinated assassins. He didn't know why, but he trusted Cas with his life. The honesty and affection in his eyes were real and visible. He decided he was going to trust Cas on this one.

''Where are we going?'' He asked. Castiel seemed startled by the question and averted his gaze.

''You know how I told you that the last mission almost got us killed?'' Dean nodded ''well, we decided it was enough. We are no longer risking our lives so that some Mob boss would be safe.'' Castiel looked at him again, somewhat panicked and nervous. Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together, blushing as he did so because Bela was grinning at them.

The Hummer was re designed so that she was sitting across from them with Balthazar by her side. He was holding an IPad and wasn't paying any attention to them. They looked at peace like that; it was hard to believe what they actually did for a living. Wait, were they even getting payed? Dean made a mental note to ask Cas later, right now he was too busy looking through the window. 'London, wow' he thought. They passed a few significant landmarks and stopped in front of a large building. It was modern and didn't fit with the surroundings. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Cas.

''I know, not very modest or unnoticeable.'' He smiled and pulled Dean into the building. The lady in the lobby gave them a quick glance and smiled. She then noticed Dean and glared at him. Dean grasped Cas' hand tighter and when Cas smiled at Dean she seemed to relax.

They entered the elevator and Crowley pushed some buttons to get them to the 16th floor, which was weird since the building only had 15. Weird but no unexpected, they were spies after all.

They reached the top floor and Dean found himself alone sitting on a chair in the hall, in front of a huge mahogany door.

The team entered the office with unease. Raphael was seated in his brown, leather chair. He had an earpiece on and was talking to someone. They waited patiently. Castiel took in his surroundings; they had rarely ever been here. The cases and missions were delivered to their headquarters that was on a boat. That particular boat was their home for most of the

times. Not all the time, but they preferred to stay there together than in a huge mansion Raphael called their home. They respected the man, he was their guardian after all, but he was never their father. He never really cared much about them, he was there to train and support them but there was never any affection shown towards them. That was okay, since they had their other siblings. Crowley had a sister, Ruby, and Balthazar had a brother Inias. Bela on the other hand was an only child and Raphael's favourite; he didn't hide that fact at all. She was always treated better, but that might have been the fact that she's a girl.

Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts by Balthazar's 'sir'.

Raphael nodded, not looking at him. He was stacking papers on his huge mahogany desk that matched his doors. And every other part of the office for that matter.

''We need to talk to you about something important.'' Balthazar put as much urgency and importance into those words.

Raphael looked at him ''do go on.'' He said coldly.

''Sir, we have been compromised.'' Balthazar said quietly. Castiel had never seen him this afraid; he was usually the one in charge. He seemed so small now.

Raphael put the papers on the desk calmly ''I see.'' He said.

''Sir, we're'' before Balthazar could continue Raphael raised a hand.

''I've heard it on the news, which one of you had been shot?'' He asked and Castiel wanted to vomit.

He stepped out of the line, hands locked behind his back, avoiding eye contact. ''I was, sir.'' He said, barely able to keep his voice from trembling.

Raphael nodded and turned to the computer screens that were on his desk.

''Team, I am going to ask you something and I want a clear answer.'' He said, not looking at them but smiling at something on the screen. They were silent and Cas retreated back into the line they formed, like good little soldiers. This whole thing was sickening to him. Raphael glanced at them and continued to speak ''do you wish to continue what we're doing?''

**There, a cliff-hanger, sort-of. Damn I hate myself right now. I have great plans for Raphael, that's all I'm saying.**


	17. Meet the Novaks

** Chapter 16**

**Meet the Novaks**

**A/N: So we continue...**

* * *

Their eyes widened, what? Was he asking them if they wanted to quit? Balthazar regained himself and spoke. ''Sir, I don't understand.'' Bela elbowed him in the ribs and looked back at Raphael. There was something different about him; he seemed less stressed and happier.

Bela spoke ''sir that is why we came here today. We don't want to put our lives in danger anymore, it's sad that Castiel had to get injured for us to realise that.'' She smiled and Raphael nodded.

''Okay'' he said. Once again they were surprised.

''With all due respect sir, what gives?'' Balthazar asked bravely.

Raphael smiled; it was a genuine smile on his face. ''See, while you little rascals have been gone I met a lady.'' He chuckled and smiled fondly at her memory.

''Sir, are you okay?'' Crowley asked.

''I'm more than okay, I'm great. For the first time in years I am filled with joy I have not felt since my forever.'' Raphael beamed. Actually beamed.

''So what, you are just letting us go? Firing us and kicking us on the street?'' Castiel asked concerned.

''Of course not Cas, don't be ridiculous.'' He smiled at Castiel. He even used his nickname; he had never done that before. ''You are still going to have the mansion and the boat, and I'm still going to pay the bills and give you allowance. I'm just retiring.'' He stood up ''I asked Abaddon to marry me and she said yes. She already moved into the mansion with us. You kid's are going to have a normal life. Well after some time because I have one last mission for you. The file is on the boat'' he stood in front of them and gathered them all into a hug. ''I'm proud of you kids'' he whispered and released them. ''Now go on, get to work.'' He smiled.

Before they left Castiel turned around and smiled ''congratulations, sir.'' Raphael nodded and pushed him out of the door where only Dean was waiting.

Dean froze, what now?

Raphael raised an eyebrow ''and you would be?'' He asked.

Before Dean could say anything- which Cas doubted he would- he stepped in ''Dean is my boyfriend.'' Cas said awkwardly.

''Oh, Cas I didn't realise...'' Raphael trailed off.

Castiel cleared his throat ''I prefer not to label myself.'' He smiled.

Dean offered a hand ''Dean Winchester sir, nice too meet you.'' Raphael shook his hand ''Raphael Novak, the pleasure is all mine. Now if you two would be off Cas has important business to attend to.'' He smiled and returned to his office.

''So... I'm your boyfriend'' Dean nudged Cas with his elbow.

''Oh, shut up.'' Castiel punched him playfully.

* * *

''I thought he'd be taller'' Dean said when they left in the building. Crowley smirked and mumbled something that sounded like 'I thought you'd be top' to Bela who almost choked.

Dean and Cas both blushed, ''I also thought he'd be scarier.'' Dean said.

Cas shrugged ''he used to be, but then he got engaged while we were in America.''

''So what was that about important business?'' Dean asked worried.

''Don't worry hon, we quit. We just have to get this last one done'' Bela said with a smile.

* * *

The drive to the boat was short. And it's more of a yacht than a simple boat. The yacht is complete with the living area, a kitchen and numerous rooms. There were four neatly stacked files on the table and as soon as they were all aboard the yacht set sail. It was kind of weird seeing a luxurious yacht sail Thames, and Dean briefly wondered if anybody ever tried to rob the boat.

After each one has read the file- Dean had to share with Cas- Balthazar spoke.

''He's serious about this.'' Balthazar frowns.

''Looks like it,'' Bela smiled.

''I, for once, am glad'' Crowley says and gets up to grab a couple of beers. He hands them to the group and opens his, he holds it up ''to Raphael, taking down Zachariah, and you two lovebirds.'' He points to Dean and Cas who blush. ''Cheers'' Crowley finishes.

''Well I think it's time to get back to the mansion'' Bela said with sigh. They nodded and made their way to the Hummer waiting outside.

Once in the mansion they were greeted by Michael and Anna. Anna is a red-head and looks nothing like Cas- just like Gabriel- Michael on the other hand is very similar. The only exception were the eyes- they were green instead of the vibrant blue. He was tall, slim but muscular and he had dark brown- almost black- hair.

''Welcome home'' Michael smiled widely and hugged Cas and Bela, while he just patted the guys on the back.

''Good to be home'' Cas smiled, it was Anna's turn to latch onto him.

She smiled widely ''Cassie! Oh, I've missed you so'' she said, exaggerating a little.

He kissed he lightly on the head ''I've missed you too Annie.'' He smiled fondly.

Dean observed the exchange and smiled with joy. He loved seeing Cas smile, he looked at peace here.

''And who might this be? Don't tell me Raphael adopted another one'' says a man from Dean's left. He was tall; he had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes.

''Luce don't be rude'' another voice says from Dean's right and this one he recognises. It's Gabriel ''he's Cas' little boyfriend, aren'cha Dean-o?'' He smiles wickedly. Dean doesn't want to speak, there is too many people surrounding him but then again that's okay. He enjoys attention.

''Dean Winchester at your service.'' He plasters on his best shit-eating grin and they all introduce themselves. Suddenly a woman squeals from the top of the stairs that were placed on the right and lead to the classic balcony styled first floor. The mansion was huge but it only had one floor. The woman rushes down the stairs and hugs the team, Dean included.

''Ooh, I'm so happy to finally meet you all'' she beams at them. ''I have heard so much about you'' she's squealing again.

''Excuse her, she's been jumpy all day because she heard you were coming home'' Michael says with a smile.

''I'm Abaddon but you can call me Abby.'' She smiled.

They go in a circle ''Bela.''

''Balthazar.''

''Crowley.''

''Castiel.''

''Dean.''

She raises an eyebrow, and looks at Michael ''I thought there was only 4 of them.'' Michael nods.

''Dean is, well, my boyfriend'' Cas says, liking the way it sounds. Her red lips split into a grin and she hugs Dean again. The woman likes to hug.

''Pleasure to meet you m'am.'' Dean smiles feeling uncomfortable by all the hugging.

''Come on let's get you people something to eat and drink.'' Luce says and waves a hand for them to follow.

Dean takes the opportunity to admire the house; it was white with high ceilings and chandeliers. They had a lot of paintings, mostly portrays, and statues.

They were lead into the dining room, Dean presumed, which held a large table with a fair amount of chairs. They were seated, it was late and time for dinner. Dean thought this was all too formal but since he was wearing a suit he didn't feel out of place. He looked at Cas who took his hand and squeezed in a reassuring manner. Dean smiled at him and noticed two other people joining them. He looked at Cas quizzically, Cas leaned in and whispered ''Ruby and Inias.'' Dean nodded. They looked at him; the girl had a feral smile on her lips while the guy looked generally unimpressed.

Soon they were joined by Raphael himself and the food was served. To say it was a feast, well you know, an understatement.

When dinner time was finished Raphael spoke up ''well, I suggest you kids move to the living room. I, myself will retire to our room with the misses.'' He smiled down and took her hand helping her up. She pushed some of the red hair from her face and behind her ear. There was a wave of 'aws' and wolf whistles.

As soon as the Mister and Misses were out of the room people started removing their suit jackets and making themselves less formal. Dean sighed in relief; he thought he would have to put on an act. Cas noticed his sigh and chuckled.

''Everybody to the living room, I'll get the drinks'' Luce smiled. They started moving because nobody was against drinks.

Cas stopped in front of Anna ''where do you think you're going young lady?'' He smiled at her attempt to follow them.

She ducked her head and sighed ''fineee, I'll go do my homework or something.''

''That's better'' Cas steered her to the stairs and pushed her lightly. She took the first step and flipped him off.

Cas, Dean, Bela and Balthazar sat on the large sofa behind the coffee table. Michel and Crowley each sat on one of those French transitional armchairs on the right. Inias and Luce sat on the same kind of chairs on the right and Ruby decided to sit on the floor by Dean's feet next to Gabriel.

First they sat in silence, watching the wood burn in the fireplace.

Then Bela sighed ''I'm bored, let's do something.'' She eyed the bottle of Jack D. On the table and stood up. ''I know, let's play never have I ever!''

There were a few eye rolls and sighs, but then Gabriel piped up. ''Come on guys, it's been ages since we done that. It's gonna be fun, I promise.''

The crowd finally gave in and they nodded. ''I'll get the glasses.'' He smiled and ran off to the kitchen. Michael turned on the TV and put on some music as they waited for Gabe to return.

**A/N: I have fallen victim to my lack of inspiration and I figured what the hell. Can't hurt anybody, or can it? *evil laugh* **  
**So next chap is the game.**  
**Also I imagined Michael as Matt Cohen this time.**


	18. Never have I ever

**Chapter 17**

**Never have I ever**

**A/N: Here we go, have fun.  
Review!  
Also Check out HermioneJMalfoy's and my story, it's posted on her profile.  
Young Volcanoes on a Magical Mystery Tour  
It's also on my AO3 Account that is linked on my profile. **

* * *

Dean was nervous, to say the least. They were waiting for Gabriel to arrive with the glasses so that they can begin the game. He tensed as soon as the man entered the room. He was a little scared to share information with these people, they were assassins after all. But then again, seeing them light up as Gabriel began to pour liquor into the glasses made them look like normal, young adults hanging out. He wondered if they were all going to help bring down Zachariah and the mob. Dean's train of thought was interrupted as a glass was shoved into his hand. He looked up to see Gabriel smirking, Dean smiled sheepishly and Gabriel winked.

''Okay,'' Bela clapped her hands together, ''since we are already sitting in a make-shift circle and I suggested this game, I will start, who finishes 20 shots first looses.'' She finished and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at Luce and she grinned evilly. ''Never have I ever put flour in Ruby's blow-dryer'' Bela said and Ruby sighed. Luce and Gabe drank up, grinning.

''That was not funny!'' Ruby proclaimed, flipping Luce off.

God, Dean had been worried this was going to be about missions and brake-ins. Luckily he was wrong and it was Cas' turn.

''Never have I ever,'' He paused and frowned, ''eaten a worm.'' They looked at him quizzically and he just grinned as Inias drank a shot. They turned to look at him, he blushed.

''Oh come on, that was like ages ago and you said it was tasty! Not cool.'' Inias pouted and the people laughed.

Suddenly it was Dean's turn and he grinned, deciding he would play it casually. He threw his head back, ''ummm'' he dragged out ''never have I ever planned world domination'' he said. Suddenly not feeling so comfortable. He smiled when Gabe, Bela, Crowley and Luce drank up. Castiel patted him on the knee as a sign of support.

Ruby was next, ''Never have I ever wanted to be a priest'' she blurted out and looked at Michael. Michael raised his glass, ''guilty as charged.''

''Never have I ever had sex in a public place,'' Gabriel said cheerfully. The people who drank were Ruby, Balthazar, Crowley and Dean.

Cas looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Dean grinned and shrugged.

''What does the looser have to do?'' Luce asked.

''Huh, gimmie a minute'' Bela said as she looked around the room. ''How about this, who loses has to jump in the pool still fully clothed.'' There was a number of nods. Nobody seemed to mind. ''Okay, continue'' she pointed to Inias.

''Never have I ever petted a monkey'' he smiled as Castiel drank.

''Does Balthazar count?'' Bela asked as she petted his head. The group laughed as Balthazar blushed.

Everyone had drank at least one shot now, Luce was next. ''Never have I ever set the bible on fire.'' He smiled as Michael drank. They gave him strange looks but nobody commented.

''Never have I ever posed naked for anybody'' Crowley said. Bela, Ruby and Castiel drank.

Dean raised an eyebrow, Cas shrugged ''it's a long story.''

Michael was next and everyone seemed terrified. ''Never have I ever crashed a limo.'' He said smirking slightly. To Dean's surprise, everyone except Inias- and himself, along with Michael- drank.

''Never have I ever driven a tank'' Balthazar smiled. Luce drank.

Three circles later more than a half of the bottle was empty, and everybody was tipsy. Luce, Luce was smashed and Michael was close. Luce was at 17 and Michael at 16. Crowley was at 13, Ruby 10, Balthazar was still pretty sober. He drank only 8, Bela drank 13 and was sitting in Balthazar's lap. Castiel and Dean were tied at 10. Gabe was at 14 and Inias was already passed out. He couldn't handle his alcohol. It was Bela's turn gain.

''Never have I ever caught a moose!'' She yelled. Luce and Michael both drank and Cas pointed to the moose head above the fireplace. Dean nodded impressed.

''Never have I ever killed a cow!'' Cas said and looked at Michael judgingly.

''What, you weren't complaining when we were eating it!'' Michael defended. They laughed and Inias snored. Mike and Luce were tied at 18.

''Never have I ever had long hair'' Dean said, he was running out of appropriate thoughts.

Gabriel, Ruby and Bela drank up. ''We better finish this before I pass out'' Michael said.

''Okay now let's see, how about hitting two birds'' -Ruby said pointing at Luce and Mike- ''with one rock.'' She grinned.

''Never have I ever sang along to a Nicki Minaj song'' she shouted as the people started laughing and both Luce and Mike drank.

''Come ooon that was once and it was for you!'' Luce said as he stood up. Ruby flipped him off again.

''Still counts'' Bela said ''now, off you go. To the pool people!'' And they started moving outside.

The men stood outside on the cold while the others were huddled behind them.

''Come on, you lost!'' Gabe shouted.

''Shh, keep your voice down you'll wake the adults!'' Ruby said with mock concern.

Bela started to sing.  
_''Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass''_

Soon she was joined by the rest_. _

_''He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass''_

The brothers jumped in and the small crowd sang louder.  
_  
''Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass.''_

''In retrospect, it was a bad idea to let them swim drunk'' Cas said as the brothers barely made it out of the water. Balthazar and Crowley helped them.

''Well I'm wet'' Michael said.

''That's what she said'' Luce added, earning himself a round of laughter and a punch from Mike.

''We should call it a night,'' Mike offered and motioned for the people to get inside.

Ruby wanted to object. She turned around and crashed into Castiel, spilling the contents of her glass onto Cas' shirt.

''Shit,'' they muttered in unions.

''Sorry,'' she smiled sheepishly.

''It's okay,'' Cas said and took his shirt off. There was a loud gasp from behind Cas.

''Cas, what the Hell?'' Michael asked.

Cas turned around to face Mike while the people who were in front of him gasped. He made a circle, ''what?!'' he asked.

''Cas, you got a tattoo!'' Mike shouted.

''Shi,t'' Cas muttered and ducked his head. ''Michael I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I was drunk and it was a bet...'' he kept making up excuses. The room was silent as Mike put a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas looked up to see Michael smiling.

''Cas they're beautiful'' he smiled at Cas' expression. He was shocked.

''W-what?'' He asked.

''Cas I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I'm not the boy I used to be. I'm a better person and if tattooing yourself is what you want then go ahead. Just don't overdo it.'' He smiled and hugged Cas.

''Good night everybody,'' he said as he waltzed out of the room.

''What just happened'' Bela said.

''I have no idea, it might be the alcohol. Or the apocalypse,'' Luce said grinning. ''Anyways yeah, they're cool Cas. Who designed them?'' he asked.

''Uh, I did'' he blushed a little.

''Cool, well I'll be off too. Night, night.'' Luce clapped him on the back and after that everybody made their way to the bedrooms.

Dean and Cas stumbled into Cas' room. Cas closed the door and turned around, Dean was already half naked and on the bed.

''Who gave you the right to be so hot?'' Cas said as he made his way to the bed.

Dean chuckled and shrugged, pulling Castiel in for a kiss. Castiel sighed and laid his head onto Dean's chest. Dean absently ran a hand through Cas' hair.

''You think we can do it?'' Dean asked.

''No offence my heart just nearly stopped and my family is in the house. I'm in no mood'' Cas said.

Dean chuckled ''dude, not that. I mean can we bring down the mob?''

Cas blushed and nuzzled Dean's neck. ''Sure, you will contact the FBI and we will take care of the rest.'' There was a brief silence before Cas spoke again ''you should probably call Sam tomorrow, from a secure line of course.''

Dean nodded and kissed Cas' forehead ''I'll do that, now sleep.'' Castiel hummed and before you can say 'piece of pie' they were both asleep.

**A/N: That was fun to write. **


End file.
